


Moonlit Bay

by knight1228



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Complete, Fluff and Smut Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight1228/pseuds/knight1228
Summary: Rock stars trying to entertain themselves during a winter storm.
Relationships: Rick Savage & Joe Elliott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Moonlit Bay(Pt1)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 3 days with NO electricity when Hurricane Isabelle stomped through Virginia Sept 2003. Not much to do after the sun goes down, but let your mind wonder with pen and paper. Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know the members of Def Leppard. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. Have no knowledge of artist/actors and their sexual orientation or personal lives. I do not own rights to any of the people mentioned herein.

Dropping his bag on the bed, Joe surveyed his room of the rented cottage. “A definite change from the hotel rooms we stay in. More like something right out of Martha Stewart catalog.” Taking his clothes from his bag, he arranged them neatly in the chest of draws. Placed some CD’s by the player and left the room. Joe stopped in the doorway of the second bedroom and gave it a once over. “I like this room better.”

Turning from his task of putting away his clothes, Sav looked at him questioningly, “Something wrong with yours?”

“It’s too bright, big touch of girlish.”

Sav chuckled at the frown on his face. “90% of your house is decorated in white, your room cannot be that bright.”

“Would you like to trade?”

Sav smirked, “I am already unpacked and I bet you are too.”

“You win that bet. Now you can go pick up some food and drink.”

”You are going too.”

“Do I have to?” Joe whined.

”Yes,” Sav replied, closing the drawer with a soft thump. “We can look around a little while we are out.”

“The whole purpose of taking a break from the studio and writing was to relax. Exploring the town is not relaxing.”

“You will be bored in half an hour. Now come on.”

Joe reluctantly grabbed his jacket and followed him to the car. “It scares me sometimes how well you know me.”

“It comes with being in the band for this long. Besides, we can relax later when we get our food and drink for the week.”

”The place came with everything but that,” Joe said, fiddling with the knobs to turn the heat on in the car. “Maybe we should have chosen a place that is a little warmer.”

Sav brows shot up as he looked at him. “ _We_ didn’t choose this place. _I_ chose this place.”

“OK, you chose the place, but it’s still cold.”

“It is not that cold.”

“It….” Joe glanced at the outside temperature on the roof console above his head. “….54 degrees, that is cold to me.”

Sav just looked at him, thinking of how cold it was in Dublin when they left. He shook his head slightly and concentrated on the road that would take them further into town.

Pulling up in front of Nelson’s Market, both men got out and went inside. Sav rolled the cart from the rack and followed Joe down the isles, picking out food items that would sustain them for the week. Pushing the cart to the check out, Sav paused and glanced at the TV Guide that Joe tossed into the mix.

“Need to know what is coming on to watch while I relax.” Joe shrugged.

The 70ish looking man behind the counter picked up the package of bacon, punched in the numbers on the ancient cash register. Placing it in a brown paper bag, he eyed his customers as he picked up the dozen eggs. “You fella’s from out of town?”

“Our accent must have given us away.” Joe quipped.

“That and I’ve never seen you ‘round these parts.”

“We are renting a cottage on Featherstone Way, for the week.” Sav informed him.

“The last one overlooking the bay?”

“Yes,” Sav frowned. “How did you know?”

"The Johansen's live there; they rent it out every year, and head south for warmer weather,” Smiling as he placed the loaf of bread in a separate bag. “Hope you fella’s stay warm up there when the Nor' Easter blows in.”

“Nor' Easter. What is that?”

The old man looked at a puzzled Joe.

Sav glanced at the old man, then over to Joe. “A winter version of a summer hurricane.”

“Oh, we’re not going to have to leave are we?” Joe asked looking at the old man.

“No, you’ll be fine up there. Not expected to be a very bad. Gusty, bitter cold wind and rain, maybe some snow. Tis’ been 8 or so years since we had a severe one in these parts,” He left them standing at the check-out and disappeared somewhere in the store. He came back a few minutes later and sat a few items down. “Not sure if the Johansen’s ever bought these lantern’s…..just incase electricity goes out. You should have enough firewood to keep you warm and a battery operated radio. Better prepared than not at all.”

“We can watch the weather report tonight, Joe.” Sav said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for their purchase.

“If you don’t need these, just bring them back and I’ll refund your money.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Joe told him.

“For you maybe. It wasn’t your money that bought the food you will be eating this week.”

“You beat me to it!” Joe exclaimed.

“uh-un…..sure.” Sav mumbled.

Joe placed the paper bags in the cart, being careful not to squish the bread. “Is there a liquor store close by?”

“Marshall Liquor. When you back out onto Main Street, go straight to the stop sign, take a right, you can’t miss it.”

“Thanks.” Joe smiled.

“You can pay for the booze.” Sav told him as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

“Don’t get too drunk and walk out on that deck to fall in the freezing water. You’ll sober up real quick.” The old man chuckled.

“We will keep that in mind.” Sav replied, leaving the cart for Joe to push to the car.

“Thanks again.” Joe called over his shoulder. He pushed the cart out, they loaded the bags in the trunk, and Sav drove them the short distances to Marshall Liquor.

Both of them wonder around the store, looking at the variety of beer, wine, and whiskey. Joe picked up a bottle of Wild Turkey, changed his mind, and put it back, grabbing the vodka instead. Looking for Sav, he saw him standing at the checkout, talking to the sales person. Joe made his way to them as she turned around. From a shelve, she took a large, deep blue colored bottle and passed it to Sav.

Sav inspected the label and sat it on the counter. “I’ll take that.”

“Did you find what you want?” Joe asked as he sat his bottle down.

“Yes.”

“You are not going to be able to drink all of that before we leave.”

“You can have some too, since you are paying for it.”

“I might drink a little. Both of those please,” Joe pointed at the bottles and grabbed a pack of spearmint chewing gum from the rack by the register. “This too.”

“Oh no,” Sav snatched it up to put it back. “I am not going to listen to you chomp on that gum all week.”

Joe gave him a wounded look and gave in. “How much?”

“$256.81 sir.”

Joe’s hands thumped on the counter. “How can it be that much? We only have two things.”

“This one…” She tapped the top of the vodka bottle. “...is $24.99, this one is $225.”

Joe whipped his head around to Sav. “I am not paying for that.”

“I didn’t complain when I paid for your TV Guide and Plain M&M’s.”

Joe’s mouth dropped open, and then quickly snapped shut; he narrowed his eyes at Sav. “Mine didn’t cost $225.”

”Alright, I’ll get something cheaper.” Sav huffed, and picked out a different bottle of wine.

“This one is a $150.”

Joe’s mouth dropped again, while Sav hid his smile. “What about that one? It’s $10.”

”Joe!” Sav exclaimed. “If you don’t want to pay for it …fine, I will.”

“OK …OK ...fine. We will take the $150 bottle. Do you take credit cards?”

“Yes sir.” The middle age woman informed him.

Joe gave her a credit card and glared at Sav, who was still smiling.

“The card was declined sir.”

“What!”

“Declined. You can pay in cash or with another card.”

“Did you pay the bill, Joe?”

“Yes, I paid the ...wait. Which one did I give you?” Joe looked at the card, and stuck it back in his wallet and pulled out another one. “There are charges on that one that I didn’t make and fighting to get them off.”

”uh hun. Pay the bill next time.” Sav giggled, and quickly left the store to wait out in front for him.

Joe smiled at the woman. “He tries to be funny.”

She smiled back and pushed the approval slip to him. Joe scribbled his name and grabbed the bags she placed the liquor bottles in. Walking out side, he grumbled a 'lets go' to Sav.

Sav once again drove them on a short trip around town, then back to the cottage by the bay. As he drove, he pointed out places of interest for them to come back to at some point during the week ...if they could.


	2. Moonlit Bay(Pt2)

Moonlit Bay(Pt2)

Sav sighted heavily and dropped his head to his hand, his fingers drumming his scalp, one leg crossed over the other. He stared at the TV with the Sony DVD emblem bouncing from corner to corner. The annoyed look on his face depicted the long wait on Joe.

“ow..” Came his muffled voice from the kitchen.

Sav rolled his eyes. “Will you come on Joe.” 

“Alright…alright, I’m coming,” He flopped on the couch close to Sav and put the bowl of pop corn between them. “I was waiting for that to finish.” 

“It doesn’t take 15 minutes to make that.”

“I had to figure out the microwave, then burned the first bag.” 

“I smelled it.” Sav replied in a deep pan voice.

“Sorry…here, have some.” Joe tipped the bowl as he put a handful in his mouth, crunching loudly.

Sav glared at him and picked up the DVD remote to push play. “You are supposed to close your lips first, _then_ start chewing.” 

“I pu to mu..in my mouf,” Joe said around the mouth full, chewing quickly he pointed at the TV. “Be quiet it’s starting.” 

“I wasn’t making noise,” Sav replied and scooted down further, taking a handful of popcorn. “You’re crunching to loud.”

“You can’t eat popcorn without crunching loudly.” Joe huffed.

“If you close your lips before your tongue moves it to your teeth, you can.”

“I can pour that $150 bottle of wine, _I_ bought for you over it, then it wouldn’t be crunching.” Joe said lowly.

“Then it would be soggy…ew…gross.” Sav screwed up his face at the thought.

“Then stop complaining about the crunch and watch the movie.”

“Fine…fine,” Sav held up his hand. “I’ll stick my finger in this ear, so I can’t hear you and listen to the movie with the other.” Popcorn rained down on him when Joe threw it. “Thanks, saves me the effort it takes to reach for it across my body.” He smiled and plucked the kernels from his lap.

At the end of the movie Joe looked at Sav, his head was tilted away from him and arms crossed over his chest. His slow ,steady breathing told him that he was asleep. Joe shrugged his shoulder and put in the other movie they had picked out at the video shop.

Joe yelled at the television hours later. “Ha…I knew he was the killer!”

Sav jerked awake on his side of the couch, rapidly blinking to clear his eyes of sleep. He looked at Joe, who was looking at him.

“If you don’t want to see the end, you better go back to sleep or leave the room.” 

“What time is it?” Sav grumbled and sat up.

“Uh…3:27 am.”

Sav watched the screen a minute. “This isn’t the same movie.”

“You fell asleep close to the end of the other one.”

“You couldn’t wait til tomorrow to watch this one?” 

“No…sshhh…I can’t hear it.”

Sav rolled his eyes as he stood up, remembering how loud Joe was crunching popcorn earlier. “I’m going to bed.”

“OK.” Joe called out, leaving his eyes glued to the telly.

“Did you…”

“Lock the door…yeah...yeah…goodnight.” Joe finished for him.

“Goodnight Joe.”

****

Later that morning Sav swung his legs over the mattress edge, scrubbed his face of sleep and arched his back, stretching the sore muscles. “Beds to hard.” He grumbled and ambled to the bathroom. Going out to the living room, his bare feet sinking in the plush carpet, he stopped to look at the TV, once again the Sony DVD emblem bounced around. He looked to the couch to see Joe stretched along the length…passed out. Shaking his head, he went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee for them.

While he waited for the coffee to brew, Sav padded across the cold Spanish inlayed tiles to the huge bay window that over looked the bay. He glanced at the partly cloudy skies, then the water that was gently lapping at the dock and wondered how close that storm was.

“Must remember to check the local weather.” Sav mumbled. Turning away from the window he went back over to the coffee pot, noticing there was enough for one strong cup. Grabbing a heavy mug from the cabinet, he poured some, fixed it the way he liked and sat in cozy breakfast nook by the window.

Joe stumbled into the kitchen hours later, smelled the coffee, spied the coffee mug on the counter and snatched it up.

“That’s my cup Joe.” Sav said without turning around.

Joe poured his coffee and took a sip of the black hot liquid. “Have eyes in the back of your head now.”

“I knew you would take it.”

“humph…what are you cooking, smells good?”

“uh…bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and diced potatoes.”

“mmm…you make the best scrambled eggs. What do you do, spit in them?” 

“No.” Sav chuckled.

“Doesn’t matter, I would eat them anyway,” Joe grabbed two plates from the cabinet and waited for Sav to finish cooking the eggs. “You can just dump all of them on my plate.” 

“Are you trying to be funny?” Sav said dryly and spooned a good portion on Joe’s waiting plate.

“I was paying a compliment to the chef.” Joe exclaimed, grabbing several pieces of toast and bacon. Taking his plate and coffee to the table, he slid into the seat.

“Don’t try to con me out of my portion with that compliment either.”

Joe grinned wide around the bite that he took.

Sitting across from him, Sav eyed him and just shook his head at Joe’s cheery mood so early in the day. “What are we doing today?”

“I don’t know…” Joe started, “…relaxing, that _is_ why we came here.”

“I was thinking of being a tourist for once, drive around town...see more the sites.” 

“It’s a little bitty town Sav, what is there to see?”

“I don’t know. That’s why we drive around and see what we see.”

“What if we don’t see anything?” 

“Then we come back here and have pointless conversation.”

Joe shrugged his shoulder. “OK.”

“You are cleaning up the kitchen, since I cooked...again.”

“There is plenty of room in the dish washer.”

Two hours later both men freshly showered, they headed out to explore the town more than they did the previous day, taking in the sites and small historic districts of Moonlit Bay. In the late afternoon, light rain and wind, dropping temperatures, drove them back to the cottage, Joe had suggested they stop by a little café they passed earlier for a light dinner. To which Sav chided him for, he knew that Joe would find a way to get out of cooking for them, but agreed to anyway as long as _he_ paid.


	3. Moonlit Bay(Pt3)

Moonlit Bay(Pt3)

Sav turned away from the window and made his way back over to the sofa. Joe was flipping through the TV channels, looking for something to watch.

“Wait…go back…watch the weather.”

“It’s cold, wet and windy. Same as it was this morning. The wind is a bit stronger now. What more do you need to know?”

“If we are going to be hit by an 80 ft tidal wave.” Sav flatly said.

“We are too far in the bay for that.” Joe shot back, changing the channel to the weather.

“But we _are_ on the water front….now shut up and listen.”

_“….tracking the system as it moves along the eastern seaboard. Low temperatures for some area’s may drop down in the single digits, minus zero for the inland areas, even colder with the wind chill…_

“I think we picked the wrong place for a break.” Joe mumbled.

" _We_ did pick anything." Sav shot back. To which Joe gave him a cheeky grin.

“Do you want to leave?”

“I would rather be stuck in a warm, cozy cottage then out in this messy weather, stuck in traffic.”

“It’s a small town, Joe. Most of them probably went to warmer places. I don’t think there….”

“We should have gone to a warmer place.”

“Oh, stop complaining.” Sav exclaimed loudly.

“I’m not complaining. This weather is basically like it is in Dublin, just not with the wind,” Joe flipped the channel. “We should be fine here, right?”

“I think so,” Sav stood up and headed for the kitchen. “Not sure about being stuck here with you.”

“W…what was that?” Joe called after him.

“I’m going to check on dinner that’s in the oven.”

Turning the television off, Joe followed him. “You don’t have to cook every night we are here.” 

“Unlike you, I do like a home cooked meal when not on the road.”

“So do I…” Joe took down plates and grabbed forks from the drawer, placing them on the center island. “…when someone else does the cooking.”

After taking their dinner from the oven, Sav stepped over to the counter where Joe was already waiting. He grabbed both plates and sat them on the counter beside the stove. “You are cooking tomorrow.” Sav informed him.

Joe folded his arms in front of him, propped on the counter’s edge, closely watching Sav arrange the flatware neatly in both places. “If you want to stay alive the night, you will cook.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Sav smiled.

Dropping his chin in his hand, Joe arched his brow. “You are such a perfectionist.”

“What...I am not?” Sav huffed and moved the fork a fraction of an inch closer to the knife, then back again.

“If I had a ruler, I bet the knife and fork are placed perfectly on the napkin that is folded perfectly…with creases.”

Sav frowned as he looked down at the flatware and napkin. “Well, maybe a little…off…” he promptly moved the fork closer again.

Joe chuckled. “I rest…..” The lights dimmed, then flickered and went off. “…my case,” He finished. “uh oh.” 

“Maybe it’ll come back on in a minute.”

That minute dragged by, then another 5... more went by and still no lights.

“Then again…maybe not.”

“If it stays off for long, it will not be warm and cozy,” Sav said with a smirk on his face that Joe couldn’t see. “Where did you put those lanterns and oil?”

“I’ll get them.”

“I’ll get the matches.” Sav told him.

Joe carefully made his way through the dark cottage, bumping into the table in the front hall. He retrieved the lanterns, oil and went back to the kitchen. He had his hands thrown up in front of him so not to smack into any doorways. He sat them on the bar in the dim light from the match Sav held up.

The room was soon lit with a soft glow from the lantern.

“I wonder how long the electricity will be off.” Joe wondered out loud.

“I don’t think they will send anyone out in this weather, so it could be awhile. We’ve been with out it before at home.”

Joe was nodding his head in agreement. “Well, I’m hungry and dinner smells good.”

“At least it finished cooking before the electricity went off.” Sav commented as he slid his hand in the oven mittens, picking up the covered dish, he sat it on the center island. Steam rolled out as he removed the glass lid and sat it beside the dish. He helped himself to baked seasoned chicken, potatoes, green beans and Brussels sprouts.

“Why did you toss it all in the same dish?” Joe asked, as he filled his own plate.

“Less cleaning for you...oh I forgot the rolls.” Sav spun around to pull those from the still hot oven.

“mmm…different….all the tastes just blend together...a little.”

Sav shrugged his shoulder, “Not to bad.”

Joe glanced around the room as he chewed. “This is nice…a romantic candle lit dinner for two.”

Sav nearly spit his food out, covering his mouth to cough, he quickly chewed and swallowed.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“A romantic candle lit dinner for two,” Sav quoted. “Be romantic with your chicken.”

“You’re no fun sometimes.”

“Go play outside that would be fun to watch.”

“For you maybe,” Joe said around his bite. “…I would turn into a human Popsicle.” 

“With a mouth frozen shut, that _can’t_ talk.” Sav quipped.

Joe stared at him a moment, then started giggling, seeing the mental picture forming in his head. Sav just sat there staring back at him, calmly eating his dinner.

Joe calmed down and pushed his food around on his plate. “That would be a funny site, but I couldn’t pester you with my talking.”

“That was the whole point of saying it.”

“That may happen if the electricity doesn’t come back on. It will get cold in here.” 

“There is a fire place, with plenty of dry wood.”

Joe placed another spoonful of potatoes on his plate and grabbed another roll. “We might have to crash in the living room for tonight to stay warm.”

“You can have the floor, its better for your back.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Your welcome.” Sav smiled, standing up, he placed his plate in the sink and sat back down to sip his wine. “So, what are we going to do?”

Joe raised his brows. “You’re asking me?”

“Yes Joe, I’m asking you.”

“Hum…I don’t know really. Watch the blowing rain from the French doors looking over the bay. Sleep.”

“Naa,” Sav folded his arms over his chest. “I’m not sleepy.”

“I did bring cards, we can play poker.” 

“You never do forget to pack cards. What do we use to bet with?”

“The M&M’s you bought me, each color can represent 5, 10, 15…”

“I’ll bring the booze and you bring the cards and M&M’s.” Sav chuckled.

“Sounds like fun, but let me finish eating.”

“I’ll go start the fire then and don’t forget to….”

“…to put my plate in the sink…I know…I know….” Joe said waving his fork in the air as he watched Sav walk from the light and out of the room.


	4. Moonlit Bay

Moonlit Bay(Pt4)

A few hours later, both men sat on the floor in the living room, cards and M&M’s were spread out before them on the coffee table. The fireplace a blaze a few feet away, sending heat through the room as the storm raged outside.

Sav picked up his glass of wine and finished it off, pouring more he sat it aside and rearranged his pile of M&M’s.

Joe glanced at him over his cards. “Those are going to melt if you keep playing with them.”

“Nooo…I’ll fall asleep first waiting on you to place your bet.”

“Your distracting me…that makes the 10th time you have moved those M&M’s from a pyramid to straight lines, smiley faces…I think you made a guitar too….a green one at that.”

“You should be concentrating on your cards, not what I do with my M&M’s...”

“That’s because you have most of mine.” Joe grumbled.

"You keep losing." Sav smiled and popped a green one in his mouth.

“Only on the hands you dealt." Joe huffed and slid 4 red ones to the growing pile.

Sav looked at them. “That’s not enough...you have to bet 80.”

“Hum…I don’t have that much….so I call.” Joe sheepishly laid out his cards showing one ace and four 10’s.

“You would.” Sav chuckled.

“I don’t have that much left to place bids.” Joe quipped.

“Then stop eating them and you will.” Sav leaned forward to lay out his cards and quickly scooped the pile towards him.

“Wait a minute…let me see those.” Joe said and stopped him, then looked at his face-up cards. “Ha…I beat you on that hand.”

“No you didn’t….my 3 queens and pair beat your four 10’s.” 

“Since when?” Joe frowned, holding his hand still.

“Since…since….your too drunk to notice I was trying to cheat.”

“Nice try Savage,” Joe growled and slapped his hand away from the pile to pull them toward him. “Now I have something to bid with.”

“To eat you mean.”

“That too.” Joe laughed and tossed one in his mouth.

Sav pushed his glasses up and shuffled the cards to deal out. Joe pushed himself to his feet and stretched, then leaned over to pick up his cards.

“Getting tired of playing?” Sav asked studying his cards.

“No…just stretching….besides, I need to win back my M&M’s.” Joe dropped three cards on the table, to which Sav gave him three more.

Sav took two for himself and waited for Joe to start the bidding.

Trying to hold his smile, Joe sat back down and pushed a green one to the center.

“Are sure you want to bid a hundred?”

“As sure as I am not drunk enough to know that you can’t beat this hand either.”

“OK.” Sav pushed two green ones to the small pile.

“Stiff bid.” Joe commented eyeing his friend closely as he tossed three greens to the pile.

“He is getting brave.” Sav clicked his tongue, placing his bid.

Joe huffed and pushed all of his M&M’s across the table.

“High chocolate,” Sav chuckled and did the same. “You lay down first.”

“It’s still your turn.”

“Oh no…mine ended with my bid.”

Joe smirked at him and laid out his cards.

Sav’s smile dropped as he stared at the royal flush. “Ah well…I still paid for them, so technical they are still mine.”

Joe snorted and scooped them to his side of the table.

Sav leaned back on the chair, finishing off another glass of wine. “Want to play again?”

“Yeah, may as well, not much else to do this early.”

“What time is it any way?” Sav asked stretching out his legs, then spread them so that Joe could still sit in front of him.

“I think I heard the DJ say it was 12:43am not to long ago.”

“Did you hear him play Promises too?”

Joe nodded his head. “He said the time right after that.”

“I missed that,” Sav replied looking at his cards. “Probably ‘cause I was surprised that one of our songs was played.”

Joe slid two green M&M’s to the bid pile. “I missed the look on your face.”

“Now that is a surprise, ‘cause you don’t miss anything.” Sav quipped.

“Sometimes I miss things,” Joe mumbled, darted his eyes back and forth between his cards and his friend of many years. Taking a deep breath he blurted it out. “Are those rumors true about you?”

“What rumors?”

“That you’re a switch hitter?”

Sav pushed two red M&M’s to the bid pile. “Everyone knows that I am, so it isn’t a rumor,”

Joe’s eyes grew wide as he stared at him.

“What?” Sav asked once he saw the strange look he was giving him. “I think you are bluffing on this hand.”

“No...it’s not…I didn’t know you were a switch hitter.”

Sav rolled his eyes. “How could you not know that? We are around each other to much for you not to notice.”

“I have not notice because you hide it very well.”

“I don’t hide anything; you have seen me do it.”

Joe’s mouth dropped open and he stammered. “I…I most certainly have _not_ seen you.”

Sav snorted. “Yes you have and I’m good at it too. Take your turn.”

The poker game slipped his mind as Joe pushed most of his M&M’s to the center table. “Forget the game. I want to know more about how you can be a switch hitter.”

“Why are you asking me, you do it too?”

“But…not like you do…well….”

Sav shrugged his shoulder, trying to hold back the laughter. “You’re right, not like me, ‘cause you will never be as good as I am.”

“Maybe not.” Joe grumbled and laid his cards face up on the table.

Sav laid his cards out. “You lose…again,” He smiled and looked up at him through his curls. “Switch hitter eh….since when is that a term in footie?”

“That isn’t a term for…..”

They stared at each other for a moment then both said. “What are you talking about?”

“Football.” Sav quickly said and leaned back.

Joe raised his brows. “Hitting on men an…and the rest. That’s what I was talking about.”

Looking down at the table, Sav scoped up the cards to straighten them, then pushed them over to Joe. “Well…seems that you are out of M&M’s again, so I win.”

The conversation of ‘switch hitter’ quickly forgotten as the alcohol continued to work its way through their bodies and the task of collecting M&M’s and cards.

“Play again?” Joe asked as he shuffled the cards.

“Sure. Set it up and I’ll stoke the fire, getting a bit chilly in here. And fix myself a sandwich.”

“How can you be hungry after that delicious meal you cooked?”

“Working my brain while you contemplated your next play, gave me an appetite.”

“ha..ha, very funny, probably all the wine you have drank,” Joe replied dryly. “You love taking jabs at me.”

“I’m not that drunk, besides, its fun entertainment, Joe.” Sav laughed on the way to the kitchen.

“ _Its fun entertainment ,Joe_.” He mocked while dealing the cards.

Sav yelled from the other room. “I heard that.”

“I haven’t takin’ the first jab at you since we have been here.” Joe yelled back as he stared at Sav’s cards. He quickly reached over to pick them up to see what he had. A smile crept across his mouth knowing that he won this hand.

“No you haven’t, but….”

“Right…”

“…you can jab at the fire, since I forgot too.”

“Right…ok,” Joe tossed Sav’s cards down and scooted to the fire. Stirring up the glowing orange coals, he quickly laid three more logs over them. After poking and prodding a little more, he was finally satisfied that the logs would catch, he scooted back to his spot. “Hey.…are we going to play or you waiting for the tomatoes to grow?”

Sav strolled back into the room, munching on a chip.

Joe had his chin propped in his hand when he sat down on the floor opposite him. “Took you long enough.”

“Had to make my sandwich prefect,” Joe humph and reached for the other half, Sav smacked his hand. “Go fix your own.” 

“I’m still full from dinner.”

“Then why are you trying to take half my sandwich?”

“um…it looks good,” Joe tried his charming smile. “Ok…if I can’t take it, you could uh…maybe offer it to me.”

Sav glared at him and moved the plate out of his reach. “I offered you a one way ticket to the Mohave Desert and you turned it down.”

“Now…just what would I do in the desert?”

“I dunno…” Sav shrugged his shoulder, telling him around the bite he had taken. “Build sandcastles and eat your _sand_ -wich.”

Joe scrunched up his face. “Your humor is so dry sometimes it belongs in the sand.”

Emphasizing smacking his lips and licking his fingers, Sav pushed the dealt cards across the table. “Deal again.”

“Why do I have to deal again?” Joe whined.

Crunching another chip, Sav held his gaze. “You looked at my cards.”

“Wh…I did not.”

“Yes you did Joe, I can tell by the tone in your voice, now deal again.”

“Oh alright,” Joe grumbled. “I had a good hand too.”

“Good enough to beat mine?” Joe dropped his head to hide the smile that spread across his face. ”Yes.”

“Ah! There see, you did look.”

“Fine, I looked.”

“Well, since you admitted looking, you can have the other half.” 

“How gracious of you.” Joe smirked.

“You’re welcome.” Sav grinned and picked up the newly dealt cards.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hope everyone can understand this. Drunk babble is hard to write. Spell check doesn't like it either. LOL

Enjoy!

~~~~

Moonlit Bay(Pt5)

Slamming his cards down on the table, Joe yelled triumphantly. “um the ove’ll wi'ner. I gots all m MM’s back.”

“’cept for the ones I ‘at,” Sav giggled. “Don’ts think I wants anymore afta so m’ny finga’s touch’em.

“Good, wasn’t givin’ ya anymore,” Joe stopped trying to straighten the cards and looked over at Sav. “Are ya drunk?”

“Do I looks drunk?”

“Ma’be a lit’le, but ya sound drunk.” 

”Sos do you.” Sav wiggling in his spot. “aahhh….I thinks me butt wens ta sleep on th’t hand. Wha time is it?”

Joe tried to shove the cards in their box, then started scooping M&M’s back in the bag, many of them missing to land in his lap or bouncing to the floor. “Late, ma’be we shou’d call a night.” 

“Yeah,” Sav replied scrubbing his face, as if trying to rub away the small alcohol buzz he had. “Sle’pin’ in here?”

“Sure, nots on thu floor, drags us a ma’tres in.”

Under Joe’s watchful eye, Sav slowly pushed himself from the floor, rubbing the stiffness from his back from sitting on the floor so long. Limping over to the fire, he poked around in the hot coals. “Ah, me thinks me leg wens ta sleep too.”

“bhhaa, your making ‘scuses not ta help with thu ma’tres.”

Sav turned half way around and pointedly said to Joe. “I haves a per-perfs-cut-sutly good _excuse_ nots ta ‘elp.”

Joe groaned as he too pushed his tall frame up, then turned to see his friend standing there pointing the poker at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Looking past the poker, Joe noticed how the orange fire light danced on one side of Sav’s torso and causing the blonde high lights to stand out more. “Whass th’t?”

Sav stood taller in confusion. “A pokers.”

“Not th’t….whass your ‘scuse?”

“Oh..that…that….I’ves been cookin’ al we’ks.”

“Yeah, you ha'ss.”

After a few tries, Sav managed to get the poker back on its hook. “Damns straight!”

Shaking the image of Sav in the fire light, Joe smiled. “’elp me wiffs thu ma’tres anyways.”

“oks.” Sav returned his smile and followed him to his bedroom.

Wrestling with the mattress for some twenty minutes amongst giggles and laughter, pushing and shoving, they managed to move the coffee table out of the way, and lay the mattress several feet from the fire.

“Nots enou’ rooooms for two.” Sav mumbled as he looked around the room.

“Gues’ nots…oh well,” Joe shrugged his shoulder. “The mat’res is bigs enou’ for bo’fs us. I’ss gets da rest.” He wobblily hurried from the room to gather sheets, blankets and pillows.

“Colds ba’ks here.” Sav mumbled as he went by Joe’s door.

“I haves y'r pil’ow.” Joe yelled after him, then heard water running in his bathroom. “ah, hes get’ing readys for bed…goods idea.” Dropping everything on the bed, he went to his own bathroom and quickly brushed the taste of alcohol and chocolate from his mouth. Deciding to change into clean clothes now instead of coming back to the cold, Joe pulled a sweat shirt and pants from his drawer. Gathering everything back in his arms he made his way back to the living room.

Tens minutes later he stood straight and surveyed his work of making the bed. “Not bads….for a drunks ro’k n ro’ler.” Turning around to check the fire, he knelt on the hearth and tossed on a few larger logs that would burn longer. Once he pulled the screen closed, he crawled the short distance to the mattress and flopped down on his stomach.

Sav came in the room a few minutes later, stood in front of the fire-place to rub his cold hands together. “I's thinks da cold ba’ks theres dul’ed the alcs'oho th’t was keeping mes a lit’les warm.”

“I believes y'r ares righ’.” Joe mumbled into the mattress.

“Come ons Joe,” Sav groaned and kicked his foot. “Yous said yous was sle’pin’ on da sofa, sos move.”

“I’s to bigs for das sofa.” Again Joe mumbled his reply and felt Sav kick his foot several more time. He jerked and yelled when fingers began to poke is sides. “ok…oks…I’ms movin’….stops pokin’ me….” He laughed while grabbing one of Sav’s hand and turned over, then yanked hard on his arm to pull him down.

Sav landed on his side with a giggling grunt, then flipped to his back and was immediately being tickled. “oh…stops Joe!”

“Whys, yous tic’led me…sonly fairs.” Joe replied while trying to get around Sav’s hands to pinch and poke him in the side.

Grabbing his hand, Sav held tight and let his laughter trail off as Joe became still. Opening his eyes, he found his friend staring down at him in the dim light, a soft mischievous smile played across his lips. “Whas are yous smilin’ ‘bouts?”

“Nuthins’ ” Joe barely shook his head and pulled his hand free, only to slowly move it across Sav’s t-shirt clad stomach.

“Ohs no yous don’ts, no mores tic’lin’.” Sav quickly reached for that hand.

“I’ms not.” Joe whispered and titled his head.

“Thens whas ares you doin’?”

Resting his hand along Sav’s lower ribcage, Joe gently tightened his grip and moved his body closer to stretch down his. “Nothin’….I's likes da way das fire lights dance ‘cross y'r hairs…..face…sparkles in y'r eyes.”

Sav stared up at him, then became aware of how close he was and started wiggling away. “Tha’s drun's gibberish talkin’…now gets on your side.”

Joe slid his leg over Sav’s and tightened his arm around him. “It nots gibberish, I knows whass I’m sayin’.”

“Thens the booze talkin’.” Sav squeaked when Joe moved more of his body on top of his. Firmly planting his free hand on his shoulder he tried to push him off.

Gently shaking his head, Joe held his wide dazed eyes. “Nos its…maybe a lit’le…bit…yeas it could bes….but…buts, don's you feel it?” 

“I feel hows heavy yous ares, now ge’s off.” Sav began to wiggle and Joe moved slightly to the side of him. Looking back up at him and the longing in his eyes. It was then that Sav felt the haze of alcohol drain from his mind. His body became fully aware of how Joe was still half way lying on him.

“Can I's kiss yous?” Joe cautiously leaned closer.

Sav’s eyes grew wider. “Whas…yous want'ta whas…did I ‘ears yous right…yous want'ta kiss mes.”

All the while as he stammered out his words, Joe was moving closer until he gently placed his lips against Sav’s. Pulling back a fraction of an inch, he kissed him again….and again….Joe slid his hand up his arms and shoulder to lightly caress his neck. When he felt Sav wasn’t going to push him away in anger, he closed the space between their mouths again, this time easing his tongue against his lips. A soft moan tumbled from his throat when their warm tongues collided, swirling around each others.

Shifting his body slightly, Joe pulled away, only to twist his head the other way and dove in for another, deeper taste. His efforts were rewarded when Sav returned the favor and pushed his tongue in side Joe’s mouth.

When Sav retreated, Joe pulled away again and went for his neck. Leaving a light, nipping trail with his lips. “Thas wasn’s sos bad.”

Sav cleared his throat. “Nos…t'was…was nice.”

“Nice,” Joe giggled against his skin, then continued his assault on the warm flesh beneath his mouth. “Yous taste good.”

Turning his head slightly, Sav pulled in a deep breath. “Mus's be mys minty fresh Colsgate.”

“Maybes.” Joe giggled again and moving quickly back to Sav’s mouth, he plunged in for yet another taste. Lifting his body at the same time to cover more of his, all the while his hand roamed his chest and stomach over the t-shirt.

Sav’s mind and body swirled in confused desire, what Joe was doing felt good, the way his mouth danced on his, the tender nips and gentle suckle on his neck when he went there. But it also felt different, different because they were men and wrong because they were best friends. This sort of thing just never happened between them in all the years they had known each other. _Why now? And why does it feel so good?_

The moan rushed from Sav’s throat and the automatic arch of his hips as Joe’s hand wondered down to far over his sweats, causing him to stiffen and snap his eyes open. His hand flew down to cover Joe’s that had stopped on his groin.

Joe stared at him with a knowing smile. He briefly glanced down, then dragged his eyes back to Sav’s startled ones to the slight flush of his cheeks. Swiping his tongue over his dry lips, Joe tilted his head to the side, sensing Sav was going to say something.


	6. Chapter 6

Moonlit Bay(Pt6)

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he gently pulled Joe’s hand away to hold tighter. “This'ssn’t right Joe. We'res both drunk and don’t knows whas’ the fuck weres are doin’.”

“How hards canna be!?” Joe exclaimed.

“A lot harder thennis now!” Sav shot back before he realized what he was saying. When he did, his cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

Joe smiled again, his eyes scanned Sav’s face in the fire light. “I must bes doin’ somethin’ right for bo’fs us to bes like this,” Gently pulling his hand free of his, he trailed it back to his groin, squeezing softly and pressed his equally growing hardness into Sav’s hip. “I don’t thinks the alcohol makin’ us feels this way.” 

“Defffs-sinitely not!” Sav gasped when Joe started stroking him again. “Our speech isn’t tha’s slurrrred either.”

“Yeah, I not’ced th’t……an’s a few other thin’s.”

“You obs-obs’iou-s-s-slys di’nts not’ce we shouldnts be doin’ this.”

A slow smile spread across Joe’s lips as he trailed his hand upward again. Fiddling around until his fingers were underneath the hem of Sav’s shirt, then further up until they touched warm skin. “Why can’ts we be doin’ this?”

“’cause it..its…yer drunk…I’ms drunk…an’s we…wes like women.”

Joe looked back down at him, leaning closer he kissed Sav and drew back. “Yeahs, bu’ I haves thought ‘bout it, so hafes you…”

Sav’s head shot up from the mattress. “I’s did?”

Firmly planting his mouth on his, Joe pushed him back down. “I thin’s you haves.”

Sav glanced down at Joe’s mouth when he pulled away. He was fully aware that his hand was all the way under his shirt, softly rubbing the smooth skin of his stomach. “Read minds…..”

Joe felt the slight jerk of Sav’s stomach muscles when he went too far to his side. Pulling back he gripped the hem and pushed the material upward. “Le's take'is off.”

“Whys?” Sav’s eyes widen again.

“’cause, I wants ta watch the fires light on yer skin.”

“Is cold…airs cold.” Sav mumbled and tried to push his shirt back down.

Joe ran his hand underneath his shirt to pinch his nipple. “Is that whys your nipples’ hard or ‘cause ofs somethin’ else?”

Sav jerked his body away and grabbed his hand. “NO!”

Giggling, Joe dropped down to his neck to leave a trail of sloppy wet kisses all the way to his ear. He felt Sav relaxing again as he turned his head to give him more room, then pull in a deep breath through his nose. When he released that breath, a soft moan rumbled with it. _‘I’m going to learn every place on your body you liked to be touched Sav.’_ Joe thought to himself.

“You’r slob'erin’ all overs me ne’k.” Sav rasped around another moan.

Gliding his tongue down his neck, then back up to his mouth, Joe pushed his way in, briefly tangling with Sav’s before he pulled away and began to tug on his shirt, then dropped back down when he exposed the flesh of his stomach. “Takes'is off.” Joe growled, shoving the material higher and dropped his mouth down, kissing, licking, leaving little nips of his teeth as he went up.

Sav raised his head to watch him and finally gripped the edges of his shirt to pull over his head, letting it fall beside him. His hand immediately landed on the back of Joe’s head as his tongue swirled around his nipple. At the same time he felt Joe once again rubbing his hardness through his sweats, then down to gently fondle his testicles.

Another soft moan played on his lips as he began to move against Joe’s hand, growing harder by the second.

“mmm..…h-h-how fars ya wantin’t take'is?”

Joe rose up and kissed him. “I dunno knows, bu’ if ya’s takes these…” he tugged on the waist band of Sav’s sweats.

“ummm….I..I…”

“I’ves seens ya nude before.” Joe smiled, pushing the elastic down on one side.

“Yeah…th.s.s denferent. Wes…um..mmm…OKs, buts you hav’ta takes off’as som’thin’..”

“OK,” Joe smiled wide and sat up to quickly strip his shirt off, then his own sweat pants. He turned back to Sav and pulled his sweats off his feet, then tossing them on the floor with his. Joe eyed the white socks, then looked up at him.

Sav pointed to them. “Me socks stays ons…”

“Fine bys me,” Joe said leaning closer to kiss him. “Lays ba’k down.”

“Then whas?” Sav lay back on the mattress. His entire body shook as if shaking off the cold.

Joe noticed as he stretched his body along his, then placed his hand back on his stomach. “Cold?”

“Maybe lit’les.” Sav replied staring up at him, waiting to see what Joe would do next.

“You bes warm soons enoug’.”


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlit Bay(Pt7)

He didn’t have long to wait as Joe covered his mouth, tickling his lips when he glided his tongue across them, seeking entrance. _‘Never thought Joe could_ _kiss this good, not bad, tastes good too.’_ Sav’s tongue swiped out along his lips when Joe pulled away to move down his neck. Shifting his body a little, Sav bent his leg to the side, enabling him to get in better rhythm with Joe’s hand that was slowly sliding up down his shaft. _‘ok, this feels good…would_ _feel better if…’_ His thoughts stopped there feeling, Joe move completely on top of him, pushing his body deeper into the mattress with his weight. The warmth of his skin touching his sent a new wave of shivers through him. Opening his eyes, he looked down between them as he felt Joe’s hard cock grinding into his. Dragging his eyes up to met Joe’s, he could barely see his face in the dim light from the fire.

Propping himself down on his elbows, Joe kissed him several times before moving to nip along his throat. “Am I too ‘eavys?”

Sav slide his hands along Joe’s side, stopping at the curve of his ass to gently pushing his fingers into the flesh. “No, buts ease up some, sos’ ‘asier ta move.”

Wiggling more, Joe thrust his knee between Sav’s legs pushing them further apart. This position also gave his hips better movement to test out what he liked and what Sav responded too. “mmm…like that?”

Nudging Joe’s lower body an inch to the left with his hand, until their dicks where rubbing together. Wrestling his arms from under Joe’s, Sav dove his fingers in his hair. “mm…feeeel goods…” Raising his head, he gently nipped along his throat until Joe turned his head, slanting his mouth over for another deep kiss.

Leaning slightly to the side, Joe ran his hand down Sav’s ribs and hip, across his thigh until he was able to pull his leg upward. Dropping once again to his neck, sucking and biting gently just below his ear. Joe tried not the smile when Sav moaned in pleasure. _‘Found another place.’_ he though then whispered. “Wants me ta fuck you?”

Sav jerked his head sideways, causing Joe to stop his movements and stare down at him. “huh?”

Smiling at the startled expression on his face, Joe asked him again very slowly, each word clearly pronounced. “Do...you...want...me...to...fuck...you?”

“NO!” Sav yelled and began to push on his shoulder. “Playing arounds like we’ves been doin’s one thing, but ta takes’t as far a..a…as fuckin’…”

As Joe sat up, he placed his hand on Sav’s chest and pushed him back down. “A hole is a hole.” he quipped and shrugged his shoulder.

Sav’s jaw dropped in shock, he quickly snapped it shut. “Whos are you and what’d ya do wiff’s my best friend?”

Joe titled his head back and laughed loudly.

"Not funny." Sav narrowed his eyes. "I'm not just some hole...that was rather crude way of putting it."

When he calmed down, he dropped back to his hands, staring down at Sav. “Guess that suggestion didn’ts go’ver well. Sos…we can keeps ‘playing round’.”

“Or tries too. That lit’le question sobered me up evens more and kinda,” Sav glanced between them. “…soften’ds the mood.”

Joe sat back up and he too look down. “Well…I thinks I can do somethin’ ‘bout that.” Trailing his fingers down his chest and stomach, he circled his fingers around Sav’s cock and proceeded to bring him back to full hardness. Scooting up a little more, Joe wrapped his thumb around his dick, pumping them both at the same time.

“That feels…dif’erents.” Sav said on an exhale of breath.

“Feels too…weird,” Joe said with a frown. Stretching his legs out beside Sav, he flopped down on his ass. Grabbing his hand, Joe yanked. “Sit up.”

“Now whats?” Sav groaned as he pushed himself up. “We keeps changes ‘round to much to enjoys’t.”

“Stop complainin’ and moves closer.”

Sav rolled his eyes with a huff of breath. Spreading his legs wider around Joe he scooted closer until a small gape remained between their groins. Joe eased his legs down on top of Sav’s once he got comfortable. “I thinks I will like this way betters,” he smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. “Both hands are free to roam anywheres….sos yours.”

“Yeah,” Sav sighed as Joe started rubbing one hand over his chest while the other roamed to his cock. “..doesn’t gives much room for ‘ip movement.”

For the first time since they started their little playing around fun, Sav curled his fingers around Joe’s length, gliding his hand up and down. He glanced up through his bangs at Joe when he softly moaned. He had his head titled back, mouth partially open. Taking that opportunity, Sav leaned forward to his throat, licking, nibbling at the warm skin a few minutes before he dropped his head. Stopping his hand on Joe long enough to raise it palm up and spit. Joe’s deep groan of protest quickly turned to a more pleasurable moan as Sav twisted his hand around, up and down working him up to a painful hardness.

“That’s better,” Joe said on a rush of breath and quickly followed Sav’s example, getting the same response. “yeah...mmm…” Twining his fingers in his hair, he pulled Sav’s mouth to his. Warm slick tongues clashed together, mimicking that of their hands.

It wasn’t long before beads of sweat broke out on their bodies, heavier breathing mixed together and fanned across the damp skin. Muscles flexed and relaxed, only to bunch up again. Deep groans and soft sighs of pleasure crackled with the dying fire.

“uunn….ssshhhh..” Joe groaned deeply. Releasing Sav, he leaned back on his hands, thrusting his hips up in short quick movements. “…I’m gonna cum…” Rushed out his mouth.

Sav squeezed Joe’s throbbing cock a little hard, while his other hand flipped around, fingers pointing down, pressing his middle finger down firmly against his anus in fast circular motions. A small smile touched his lips when Joe moved against his finger, never realizing that Sav had gently inserted one finger half way, seconds before his body tensed with his orgasm. “Definitely did something right.” Sav softly mumbled while slowing his hand, squeezing harder on the upward stroke. When he felt Joe reaching the end and relaxing, he eased his finger out on a downward stroke. Drawing his eyes upward again to see the white splatters on Joe’s chest and the sweat that glistened on his neck, he swiped his tongue across his dry lips. Pulling his hand back from Joe, he took his own hard shaft in his hand and began to stroke himself.

Joe sucked in a deep breath and flopped down on his back. “Damn…that was…was…felt really goods.”

Sav didn’t stop the giggle that rose in his throat. “From the looks on your face…yeah I bets’t did. Now whats ‘bout me?”

Joe jerked his head up to look at him, then pushed himself up. “You keeps doin’ that, I just might gets ‘ard again,” He told him as he brushed his hand aside and snaking his fingers into his hair, pulling him to his mouth for a heated kiss. “I likes kissin’ you, buts me mouth’s ta dry for…”

Sav took his hand and turned it around, placing it on his chest. “You cans use some’f this.”

“eewww, but good ideas,” Joe grinned rubbing his hand through the slick white spots on his chest. “That’s not all I’m goin’ ta us either. I likes the way your skin taste, sos lay back.”

Sav looked at him a moment, then did as he asked. “You ‘bout lick’ alls the taste off Joe.”

“Nots all of’t, I missed few spots….like’is one.” Joe dropped down clamping his mouth over his nipple, giving it a good thrashing while he tried to match what Sav did with his hand, but something told him he wasn’t doing it right after what seemed like forever passed _‘ What am I doing wrong? This is how I like it.’_

Sav answered for him with a frustrated groan, grabbing his hand to stop him. “Stops…just.. isss’nt workin’ Joe. I…I don’ts know, movement’s alls wrong or somethin’.”

Joe sat back on Sav’s legs, but continued his slow strokes up and down his cock. “All rights, so whys don’t you shows me how you lik’t? You are bet’er at playin’ the guitar than I am. Sos your rhythm is bet’er. It gots me off faster than I dos’ meself.”

“Very funny,” Sav huffed and tried to sit up. “Gets offs me legs. I haves a bet’er idear since you’res sos intent on doin’ this,” Sav piled all the pillows against the sofa. “Lay down on that and gets cons-for’able.”

Looking at him a moment wondering what he had in mind, then finally lay back on the pillows. “Whats do ya ‘ave in minds?”

Sav smiled wickedly and straddled his stomach. “You cans suck me offs.”

Joe looked down at his groin to see Sav holding himself, his fingers curled around the thickness. Licking the dryness from his lips, he brought his eyes up to Sav’s. “umm…”

“Don’ts sound sos worri’d Joe,” Sav told him and scooted further up. “I’m not gonna choke you ors goes’t deep. ‘sides, you do ‘aves big mouth an’ loose throat, sos you shouldn’ts ‘aves a problem.

Running his fingers up Sav’s legs, Joe smiled wickedly. “Now whos bein’ funny?”

“Nots bein’ funny.” Sav frowned as he stroked himself faster.

“hum….,” Joe replied with a little uncertainty in his voice, then looking at his swollen member several inches from his face. “But..its just that..well, my…I used my….”

“Oh geez…shoulds I go washs’t off?” Sav grumbled.

Joe tilted his head again to look up at him, then back down, still uncertain about sucking him off knowing what was on his…shaking his head slightly as Sav voice penetrated that thought.

“Did ya wanna do this’er nots?”

“Alright,” Placing his hand over his, Joe took over, squeezing a little harder, pulling him closer with every up-stroke. “On ones conditions, you ‘aves ta do me an’s don’t shoot offs in me mouth.”

Leaning forward, Sav braced himself on his hands that landed on the sofa cushions above Joe’s head. “Nots pro’lem there.”

Closing his eyes, Joe thought of how a woman would go down on him. Sticking his tongue out he swirled it around the smooth head several times, getting use to the texture and how far he had to open his mouth enabling him to take him in. Since his hand was in the way, keeping him from going to far down his throat, he let Sav set the pace. Learning what he liked from what Sav told him to do. Pushing him away to give his aching jaw a brief rest, Joe ran his tongue up and down the entire length, then stroked him faster and harder. When he took him back in his mouth, his hand wasn’t in the way. Instead, Joe held on to his hips pulling him forward, then pushing him back.

Sav snapped his eyes open and looked down at him. Gritting his teeth together to keep from taking over, Sav reeled in the urge to go faster, thrust his hips forward to drive his pulse cock deeper into his mouth. He let Joe take the lead, setting the pace to go faster or slow down, deeper or barely taking him in to suck and swirl his tongue over the tip.

Pushing himself up, Sav dropped his head back, sucking air through gritted teeth again. He jerked his head forward to watch Joe taking him deeper than before, sucking hard on the outward motion. “sshhaa….Joe, you never did…this before?”

Joe shook his head. “un huh”

Sav shoved his hand between them, wrapping his thump and two fingers around the base of his cock. “Faster yeah?”

Joe nodded his head, set his now numb jaw, closed his lips tighter around the pulsing flesh that started sliding in and out of his mouth faster. When Sav slowed, he worked his tongue on the under side, until he started going faster again. He stopped again, barely moving, holding himself flush with his lips. Joe slid his hand around the front to softly caress his balls between his fingers, then giving them a gentle squeeze.

Sav pulled a deep breath through his nose and blew it out through his mouth. Short, hard thrust brought him closer. “mmah..sos..close…”

Joe pushed him back a little, sucked hard and took him faster. Sav felt that all too familiar tingle sweeping up his spine, the first drops rushing forward. He quickly pulled back, nearly sitting down on Joe’s legs as he rapidly slid his hand over the slickness of himself, to finish off.

Sav happen to glance up at Joe. “Whata ya doin’?”

“Holdin’ me hand here sos you wont hits me in the face.”

In spite of himself and how close he was, Sav started giggling, which quickly turned to deep breaths that he held for seconds and released on soft moans. Leaning further back on his knees his body shook slightly as his muscles began to relax. Giving his softening shaft a final squeeze and shake, he eased himself down on Joe’s legs, taking a deep breath and blowing it out. When he opened his eyes he met Joe’s smiling face.

“See.” He held up his hand, dripping with thick liquid.

Smiling back at him, Sav quickly slammed Joe’s hand down flat on his stomach and held it there. Leaning down he kissed him, running his tongue over Joe’s lips. “How coulds’ I miss when ya ‘ad it twos inches aways?”

Joe scrunched up his face. “eeeww…thanks.”

Laughing at him, Sav slid off and flopped down on the mattress. “Go wash’t off befores ya gets under the blankets.”

“I don’ts wanna go out theres, probably cold.”

Sav nudge him with his hand. “Yeah, buts….ya don’t wanna sleeps with…”

“Fines…Ima gonin’. You can stokes the fires.”

Sav quickly sat up and watched Joe hurry from the room, heard his startled yell from the cold water. Giggling to himself he scrambled to the fireplace, stirring up the coals and tossing on a few logs. He was already buried deep under the many blankets when Joe bounced over him and yanked the blankets back, shoved his feet in and pulled them up to his shoulders.

“Damn its cold back theres. Knocked what lit’le buzz I had from the booze completes away. Here, thoughts ya might want this.”

Sav felt the warm, damp cloth hit his chest. “Thanks.” Cleaning off the sticky places, he threw the cloth over his shoulder.

Joe snuggled further under the blankets and looked over at him. His eyes were closed, but he knew that he wasn’t asleep yet. “Did our funs warm ya up?”

A slow smile spread across Sav’s face. “It dids,” Opening his eyes he looked at Joe laying beside him. “Were yous serious ‘bout never doin’ that befores?”

Joe wiped his head around to face him, a wide smile on his face. “Nope, never did that. My mouth is good for other things. Now goes to sleep.”


	8. Chapter 8

Moonlit Bay(Pt8)

The next morning Sav cracked his eyes open to the roaring fire. He could feel the warmth on his face over the empty place in front of him. _‘Joe is already up.’_ He thought and closed his eyes again. Images of Joe and last night swam across the blackness behind his eyelids. What turned out to be harmless wrestling and tickling, turned into something more. Sav couldn’t help but smile at the memory of Joe’s hot mouth, slick tongue and tight lips around his cock and it made him shiver under the blankets. He snapped his eyes open and shook it off, along with the vivid images. Instead, he tucked them safely in the back of his mind.

The clattering of pots and Joe’s loud ‘ow’ caused Sav to groan. He could barely make out the smell of coffee and figured Joe had burned himself trying to make it.

“Guess I better get up before he burns the house down.” Sav reluctantly threw the blankets back and grabbed for his clothes, that lay scattered across the floor. Quickly putting them on before the heat escaped his body, then snatched a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around him.

Holding it up around his feet to keep from tripping over it, he padded to the kitchen to slide on the bar stool at the counter. Sav scrubbing his face of sleep, then pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “What time is it?”

“uh…little after 11 I think,” Joe replied, turning from his task of pouring Sav a cup of coffee and sat it in front of him. “Not sure how that is going to taste, might be a bit strong since I’m not used to fixing it this way.”

Sav spooned in the right amount of sugar, then stirring to cool it off some before he sipped the hot black liquid. “Little strong, but it will do.”

Joe smiled and sat across from him with his own cup. “So what can we do today?”

“You have asked me that every day since we got here. Can’t you entertain yourself for once?”

“Listening to you grumble about everything is entertaining.”

I haven’t complained that much Joe.”

Joe slapped his hands together, rubbing them vigorously together to ward off the chill in the room. “un hun, not that much....so, are you hungry, can I fix you something to eat?” 

“Coffee will do for now,” Sav told him while studying his friend. He already picked up that Joe had something on his mind. “What are you thinking about?”

Joe swung his eyes from looking out the bay window. “Oh, its…looks like the storm is almost over. The wind isn’t blowing as hard, lot of snow fell.” Sav hopped down from his seat and stepped around the counter to pour himself another cup of coffee.

“That isn’t what you are thinking about.”

Joe followed him with his eyes. “Well, I heard the weather report earlier for the…uh…local area. Electricity could be out for a few more days, they haven’t started clearing any of the roads yet.”

“Wonderful.” Sav grumbled.

Joe rolled his eyes at his friend and got up to step over to the frig. “Come on Sav, it is not that bad….”

“This coming from some one who just days ago complained about the cold or worried about leaving before this storm hit.”

“I have only complained about a few things. You have done nothing _but_ complain about everything.”

“Well you do bring out the complaints in me,” Sav told him with a cheeky grin. “Now close the door, you are letting all the cold air out the frig.”

Joe slammed the door shut. “It’s just as cold out here, so I don’t think it will hurt what little stuff is in there.”

“Right and we don’t want it to spoil either, ‘cause we only bought enough food for five days…..today is the fifth day.” 

“We could try and go out for more if we have too.” 

“Might end up in the ditch sliding all over the icy road.”

“Ok, maybe it will be better tomorrow.”

“Right,” Sav dragged out as he slid from his seat again. “ _If_ the roads are clear tomorrow, I can go home to where it is quiet.”

“Wait…aren’t you hungry?” Joe called after him.

“You can fix our dinner later.” Came Sav’s muffled voice.

“Ok.” Joe whispered looking down at his cup. Closing his eyes, he mentally kicked him self for getting nervous in front of him. He had never been that way toward Sav in all the years they had known each other. _‘I should have just blurted it out like I’m good at doing.’_

What he didn’t realize was that Sav came back and was standing in the door way watching him until he spoke. “You wanted to ask me something.”

Joe was startled by his soft voice. “uh…ask you…”

“You were going to ask me something else. Instead, you went off about the weather and roads.”

Spinning his head back to his cup, Joe cleared his throat. “Yeah, well I was, but from the way you are acting….I was going to….going to ask if you would like to stay another few days or maybe a week.” He heard Sav snort air through his nose and the soft rustle of blankets. When he looked up, he was no longer standing in the door way. “I guess that is a no.”

~~~~

Later that evening, Sav hurried back in the warm living room after taking his plate to the sink. “That was surprisingly good Joe, thanks.”

“I can cook if I set my mind too it.”

“Anybody can fix a boxed dinner, if they read the direction correctly.”

Joe smiled wide. “I’m good at boxed dinners.”

Settling back in the winged back chair, Sav looked at Joe to see him picking at his nails, seemingly deep in thought. “You are being too quiet.”

“I thought that's what you wanted….quiet.”

Sav pulled the blanket down around his shoulders. “I do, so sit there and keep being quiet, if that is at all possible for you.”

“Since you don’t want to do anything but sit there and stare at a blank page, guess I will go to sleep.”

“I have to go to sleep first, because your snoring keeps me awake. Not to mention it is to early for that, so find something else to do.”

“Fine,” Joe huffed. “I’ll read my book.” He snatched it from the table and flipped to the page he stopped at. He didn’t even finish the first paragraph when something knocked on the door.

“Is that some one knocking on the door?” Sav asked leaning over in his chair to try to see the front door.

The knocking came again only longer and louder.

“Must be.” Joe threw back his blanket and got up. His long strides quickly had him peeking through the curtains beside the front door. He easily recognized Mr. Nelson from the market a few days ago. He opened the door to usher them in from the cold. “Mr. Nelson it is uh...nice to see you. How are you?”

“As fine as I can be young man, with these old bones and cold. This here is my grandson, Neal.”

Joe smiled as Sav came around the corner. “Nice to meet you Neal. What brings you out his way?”

“The misses was fussing at me to come by to check up on ya. She figured ya not bein’ from ‘round these parts, ya would nots be knowin’ what a Nor Easter was and how to get by. She wanted me to bring these supplies to ya in case ya be needin’em.”

“We maybe rock stars, but we are….”

Sav elbowed Joe in the side cutting off any more of what he was going to say, which brought a glare from Joe. “We have done quite well for our selves. No problems at all so far.”

“No problems,” Joe started. “Actually, our plans had us leaving tomorrow, but with the weather and roads the way they are, driving to the airport will be difficult.” Joe informed him.

“My grandson has a 4-Wheel drive truck with snow chains, he could take ya to the airport if…”

“Thanks for the offer, but we have a rental car from the airport…”

“That will not be necessary Mr. Nelson,” Sav once again cut Joe off in mid sentence. “We have decided to stay a few more days.”

Joe whipped his head around to stare at him. “We did?”

“These supplies should see us through until then,” Sav darted his gaze to Joe. “If we decide to stay longer, we will stop by your market to buy more. Weather permitting of course,” Taking the box from him, he smiled. “It is very kind of you to travel in such horrid weather and bring these, as we are running a bit low. Right Joe?”

Still staring at him, Joe tried to quickly figure out what changed his mind about staying. The fast jerk of his head pulled Joe from his confused thoughts. “Oh right..right…yeah we did…running low.”

“Pay him and get the other box.” Sav told him.

“Oh…yeah…” Joe raced from the room to retrieve his wallet, returning to hear Mr. Nelson saying something about a phone number. Joe pressed several large bills in his hand and reached for the box that his grandson was holding and peered inside. “Yes, thanks very much.”

“If ya be needin’ more firewood, there is a little lean-to next door. The Kimballs are outta town, so they won’t minds ya takin’ any.”

“I think we are,” Sav shot a glance at Joe. “We are fine on firewood for tonight. May have to get some tomorrow.”

Mr. Nelson glanced between the two young men before him, then smiled to himself about how hard they tried to hide it. “Well, we best be goin’ before the misses starts to worry.”

“Yes, drive carefully and thanks the misses for us.” Joe told him.

Neal stepped aside and Mr. Nelson reached for the handle. “Oh, one more thing…how did it go…. _you can try…to get closer to me…I’m in love…I’m in deep yeah…hypnotize, I’m shaken to my knees…._ ”

“Hysteria.” Joe and Sav said at the same time.

Mr. Nelson looked at them, they were _not_ smiling now. He didn’t hide the laughter from the look on their startled faces, they didn’t look to happy to see him now. “The misses and I love that song. Play it on our wedding anniversary every year.”

“Dammnit.” Sav huffed.

Joe glanced at Sav. “Guess our cover is blown.”

“What cover? We didn’t come here in disguise. How was I supposed to know somebody here would recognize us…actually just me, you were not suppose to come at all.” Sav shot back.

“Well, I did.” Joe smirked.

Sav smacked his arm, spinning on his heels, he heading for the kitchen.

“Celebrities are not uncommon ‘round here,” Neal informed him. “Very few visit during the winter months…too cold. Use that phone number if you need anything else.” 

“Thanks again,” Joe once again smiled brightly as they left. He soon followed Sav to the kitchen to begin putting away the few items in his box. “What was that about?”

“What was what about?”

“You told them we were staying here a few more days.”

“Yeah…so.” Sav shrugged his shoulder as he read the labels on a few canned goods he pulled from his box.

“Sooo…I asked you this morning if you wanted to stay longer, you didn’t even bother giving me an answer.”

Sav turned to him and took a big bite of his apple. “You have your answer now.”

“Hey, is there another one of those in there?” Grabbing one from the box, Sav tossed it to him. “What changed your mind?”

“Nothing pressing at home to do.”

“We are in the middle of writing for the album.”

“I know that. I did bring my note book so staying longer may jar some more lyrics.”

“Yeah, it could.” Joe said whipping the apple clean on his shirt.

“At least the phones are still working. One of us will have to call everyone and let them know we are staying longer. I’m going to take a shower.”

“With cold water.”

“Gas stove, gas furnace. Might have enough hot water for both of us.”

“Take a shower together?” Joe frowned.

“No.” Sav smirked and made to leave the room then stopped and went over to Joe. “On second thought, you go first and I’ll finish putting this away and make sure the fire is blazing when you get out.”

“Then what do we do? We can play cards again.”

“Not in the mood for cards. You can go back to reading that novel you brought and be quiet.”

“That still sounds boring.” Joe huffed and left the room.

“Do you want to go home tomorrow?” Sav yelled after him.

“No.” Joe yelled back.

“Good…hurry up in there and don’t use all the hot water.”


	9. Chapter 9

Moonlit Bay (Pt9)

Shaking off the cold chill of the bathroom that raced through his body, Sav vigorously rubbed the towel through his wet hair again. He couldn’t decide to leave it frizzy looking or comb it back from his face. He tried combing it back…“No.” and promptly shook it loose with his fingers. Tugging a few unruly curls down that wanted to stick up, he fluffed the back again and smoothed it down with his hand. Plucking strands of his bangs down over his eyes, he fussed with them a few seconds and stopped. Joe’s words _‘you are such a perfectionist’_ rang in his mind. Waving off any more primping of his hair, Sav grabbed his toothbrush and paste, brushing faster than he normally would as the nervous jitters set in.

Dropping his toothbrush to the side, he stared at his reflection in the mirror in the dim lantern light. He glanced down to what he was wearing, then rubbed his hand over the plain white t-shirt and considered changing it. Reaching for the hem he changed his mind again and tugged it down, only to pull the front back up and unbutton his jeans, then re-buttoned them.

“What the fuck am I doing?” he asked his reflection. Stabbing the irate curl that refused to stay down, he answered. “Standing here freezing my ass off, is what.”

Going into his bedroom, he looked around before heading toward the chest of drawers. Pulling open the second draw, Sav stuck his hand deep in the back, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he went back to the bathroom and grabbed the oil lamp. Holding it out in front of him, he carefully made his way through the small dark cottage. Once he could see by what little light came from the fireplace, Sav sat the lamp down on the table and lowered the wick until it was a soft flicker.

Walking quietly into the room, Sav stopped again several feet behind the sofa. He could feel the heat from the blazing fire that Joe had already brought back to life. The orange flickering glow danced around the room to fade out just behind him. Snapping his eyes from the fire to where Joe sat on the mattress, to see him reclining back on the sofa. The novel he held was titled at such an angle that would capture the light of the fire. His mind made up from the decision he made earlier, Sav inhaled a slow breath through his nose and went to his side of the mattress. He stood there looking at him as the seconds ticked by. He willed his arm to move with a gentle swing and tossed the items down beside Joe.

Joe dropped his book to his stomach to see what landed on his legs. A puzzled look creased his brow as he picked up the clear tube with blue lettering and read the label. Dropping his novel to the side, he reached for the little square packets. He looked up at Sav who hadn’t moved; once again the fire cast his front in soft shadows. “uhm…what are these for?”

Sav curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and off, he dropped it on the floor. “You asked me last night, if you could fuck me.”

“uuhhh yeah, I…I remember that, but….”

Sav kept his steady gaze on him as he popped the button on his jeans and slide the zipper down. “Do you still want to fuck me Joe?”

Joe watched him slowly wiggle the jeans down his hips and noticed he didn’t have anything on underneath. He unconsciously licked the sudden dryness from his lips and swallowed, feeling the twitching arousal of his own body and the heat that rushed up his spine.

“Well?” Sav held his arms out slightly, titling his head to the side.

Joe swung his eyes back up from where they were focused on Sav’s groin. “A..are you serious?”

Sav sank to his knees and crawled the short distance that separated them. “Are you?”

Joe peered harder at him; he tried to figure out what happened to make him change his mind within twenty-four hours of their playing around last night. But nothing came to mind at that moment. Joe gave him a slight nod of his head as his answer.

A smile curved Sav’s lips. “On one condition…” he dropped his eyes to Joe’s mouth seeing his lips slightly parted. “…that I can fuck you.”

“Where have I heard that before?”

Sitting back on his knees, Sav leaned forward and gripped the hem of Joe’s t-shirt, giving a little tug to pull it off. “You said it last night.”

“Oh yeah,” Joe replied with a smile. “And I never got my _condition_.”

Sav tossed the shirt away, pushed the blankets down that covered Joe’s legs and straddled his hips. Leaning forward to be eye level with him, Sav kissed him, probing his tongue for entrance briefly, before moving to his throat. “Not a problem there.”

Joe watched him make his way down his chest, stopping at his nipple to lash his tongue over it, then gently bite, sending nerves tingling all the way to his groin. Further down until his tongue was doing swirls on his stomach and fingers slipped inside the waist band of his sweats.

“ooh shit…” Joe sucked in his breath and jerked his body away. “Your fingers are cold.”

“Sorry,” Gripping the outside of his sweats, Sav waited for Joe to left his ass to pull them off. “I’ll warm them up before I touch you anymore.”

Waiting for him to lean back against the sofa, Sav leaned forward to kiss him, darting his tongue into Joe’s mouth. “It will be easier if you are sitting on the sofa.”

“I think our rolls are reversed.” Joe started as he pushed himself up on the soft cushion and leaned back.

“What do you mean by that?” Sav nudged Joe’s legs further apart so he could move between them, then ran his fingers tips lightly up his thighs.

“Last night I was telling you what to do and you complained about everything….well just about everything. Tonight you are telling me what to do,” Joe calmly informed him while Sav was lightly trailing his mouth and tongue across his chest and stomach, going lower and lower. Cold touched warm again and Joe quickly grabbed his hands and sat up. “uh, let’s get these warm first.” Joe told him lifting his legs and shoving both their hands underneath.

Sav shifted positions, straighten up on his knees. “What am I suppose to do while we wait for my hands to get warm?”

“You could answer a few questions.”

“Don’t ruin the mood with questions,” Sav replied, leaning closer until he brushed his mouth against his. “You weren’t full of questions last night.”

“No, not really, but you questioned everything I did or wanted to try.”

Sav skimmed his lips across his jaw and down his neck, using his tongue in certain places to see what Joe’s reaction would be. Nibbling along his collar bone produced a soft moan from him. Moving to the other side got the same response and he moved upward along his neck and back to his mouth, Sav pushed his tongue forward, seeking the warmth inside.

Breaking the kiss first, Joe pulled his hands free and plunged them down between them to dig his fingers in Sav butt.

“Are mine warm enough yet?”

“Almost,” Joe whispered and took his mouth again, thrusting his tongue deep to tangle with his. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Sav. “We haven’t been drinking tonight either, so that…”

Sav cut him off. “So that could result in loose tongues…” Promptly snaking his out to lick at Joe mouth until he pulled back a little.

“No, it could be another reason for all the questions.” Finally pulling his hands free, Sav pushed him back on the sofa, then racked his fingers down Joe’s chest, quickly followed by his mouth. “Do you want to stop so we can get drunk first?”

“No,” Joe replied on a breathy sigh as his body responded to what he was doing. Tilting his head to the side to see past him, he watched Sav’s cool fingers wrap around his hardness and began to slowly slide up and down the length. He pulled in a shallow breath at the memory of him doing the same thing last night and caused him to grow harder. He reached down to tangle his fingers in his hair, gently urging him to take it further. “You didn’t want to do any of this last night. What changed your mind?” When Sav looked up at him in the dim light of the fire, Joe could barely make out the twinkle in his eyes and the smirk on his face.

Sav’s tongue come out and swirled teasingly around the head of his cock, then down the side and back up. He heard Joe moan softly as his hips thrust up. “I also said last night, we didn’t know what he fuck we were doing.”

Forcing his eyes to stay open, Joe continued to watch him slid his tongue up and down, around the tip, felling his fingers graze over his testicles and gently pull. “And we do tonight?”

Sav looked up at him again; the corners of his mouth jutting up in a smile before he flicked his tongue rapidly over the tip of his cock then dropped his head down.

Joe pulled in a sharp breath as Sav took his long length all the way in his mouth, then slowly pulled back, repeating it many times before Joe could ask him. “Have _you_ ever done this before?” The rumbling laugh from Sav vibrated through his shaft, causing Joe to close his eyes and moan softly.

“…mmm…w..w..wait…why’d ya stop?” Rushed from Joe’s mouth when Sav gripped his pulsing member and pulled back. “I…I didn’t get off.”

Wiping his mouth, Sav sat back on his heels. “Do you want me too keep going or do you want to fuck now?”

“Oh well…yeah, but that was feeling really good too.”

“I know, it did last night,” Sav replied. He leaned over to grab the tube and packets then scooted back on the mattress with his legs spread out. Smiling up at Joe, he crooked his finger to beckon him closer.

“OK.” Joe mumbled and slide down to his knees, then moving between Sav’s legs. “Now what?”

Ripping the small foil package open, Sav pulled out the soft rubber and told him with a shrug of his shoulder. “I put this on you and we…do it.”

Joe watched him roll the condom over his stiff dick, then squirted a large amount of lube in the palm of his hand and began to work it over the condom. “Do it…so I just stick it in and pound away.”

“Well no…you have to go slow…really slow or…”

“Or what?” Joe asked waiting for Sav to get comfortable when he laid back, then bent his knees up.

“You could start with your fingers; it helps to loosen the muscles.”

Joe scrunched up his face. “hum…” Sav rolled his eyes and snatched up the tube. “Never mind, but you still need to put some of this down there. You still have to use your fingers.”

With a scowl on his face, Joe snatched it from him. Squeezing the tube, putting a large drop on the tip of his fingers, he glanced up at him. “It’s a bit…cold.”

“Huff and puff on it to get it warm.” Sav giggled.

Dropping his hand when Sav raised his legs higher, Joe looked down long enough to make sure he was putting it in the right place, then darted his eyes upward when Sav jerked. “I told you it was little cold.”

“You didn’t get it warm either,” Sav told him and raised his head, then dropped it back down. “Just….rub it around some, you might need more and maybe...try to get some inside.”

“I knew you would say that.” Joe smirked grabbing the tube again.

“Gimme some.” Sav held out his hand to which Joe squeezed some out for him, not questioning him as to why he needed it until Sav curled his hand around his cock, working the slick lube over himself.

Holding Sav’s other leg up with his free hand, Joe placed his fingers back on his ass. He worked them in slow circular motion, pressing gently at the opening until his finger tip popped inside. Pushing in slowly, then back out, deeper each time before he looked up at him. “Like that?”

Sav gave a quick nod of his head.

“That is not hurting you is it?” Joe asked and moved his finger a little faster.

“Not that much.” Sav shook his head at the same time.

Easing his finger out, Joe reached for his shirt to wipe them off. Tossing it to the side he scooted close to him and grabbed the lube again. “I think I need a little more of this on me.”

“It doesn’t dry,” Sav told him. “Stop stalling and get on with it.”

“ok…ok,” Joe said and pushed Sav's leg back up. “Looked like you enjoyed what I was just doing.”

“I did,” Sav smiled wide. “Remember, go very slow….”

“I will.” Joe growled as he wrapped his hand around his hardness, wiggling around on his knees until he was in the right position. He rubbed the head over Sav’s ass a few times before he tried to gently push forward.

Nothing happened….

Trying again, Joe pushed a little harder when he thought he found the right place. Sav’s hand shot down from where he had been slowly stroking himself to land on Joe’s stomach.

“What,” Joe immediately stopped trying. “…more lube?”

“No…watch what you’re doing.” 

“I was watching your face for any sign that I was hurting you.”

“You need to pay attention down there.”

“Alright,” Joe mumbled. He tightened his fingers around his hard shaft and gently thrust his hips forward again. “But…it’s…not…going…”

“OW!!” Sav barked.

“..in..” Joe looked up at him with an apologetic look in his eyes. “Sorry, maybe we do need more lube.”

Sav huffed and dropped his legs. “If we use anymore, I’ll slid right off the mattress.”

Joe giggled at the image that conjured up in his mind. “Maybe it isn’t such a good idea to try this.”

“No….I just need…” Sav’s voice trailed off.

“To relax more.” Joe finished for him.

“No,” Sav stared him dead in the eye as he sat up. “A more experienced partner that knows what he is doing.”

Joe frowned at his comment. “uuhhm…neither one of us know what we are doing.”

Sav grabbed his head and kissed him hard. “You don’t know what you are doing.”

“And you do?” Joe exclaimed.

Kissing him again, Sav smirked, then swung his leg over Joe, he scooted to the mattress edge and stood up, intent on stoking the dying fire. “I told you to go very slow, which you did at first, then you got too…too eager…”

Joe roved his eyes up and down his nude silhouette as he played with the fire, listened to what he was saying, letting it sink into his mind. Dragging his eyes from Sav, he located the tube and condom packets lying on the floor. “Wait…wait…wait a minute, back up. I’m missing something. How do you know what to do? Have you ever done anything like this before?”

Placing the poker back on the rack, Sav spun around and flopped down on his knees, crawling to where Joe sat on the mattress. He briefly smiled as he leaned closer, joining their lips together to plunge his tongue deep in Joe’s mouth…twisting…swirling around his, pulling a soft moan from him and pulled away. “I never said I knew what I was doing.”

Narrowing his eyes, Joe allowed Sav to push him down. “You implied it by what you just said ‘more experienced partner’, the way you said you, meaning me. You so conveniently had lube and condoms. Where did those come from? I’m beginning to have doubts about you not knowing what to do.”

“While you are lying there having doubts, I’m getting cold,” Sav told him and yanked the blankets over his shoulders. “Maybe your right, maybe it was a bad idea to take it that far.”

“Yeah, well…” Joe said dejectedly. “…I still want to…”

Sav smiled. “So do I, besides it is a bit of fun….playing around.”

Joe pushed himself up. “First I want you to tell me the truth,” he ran his hand up Sav’s thigh, quickly followed by his mouth. His fingers found themselves wrapping around his cock. “And do I really want to know?”

Sav dropped the blankets and twisted his fingers in Joe’s hair, gently urging him closer to his groin. “You don’t want to know.”

“You sneaky bastard.” Joe hissed seconds before he took him in his mouth.

“Forget about it Joe, stop with the questions, talking and fuck me.” Sav told him as he stretched his legs out to lean back on his elbows.


	10. Chapter 10

Moonlit Bay (Pt10)

He watched Joe taking him in and out of his mouth until he dropped his head back and thrust his hips upward. Raising his head, he glanced down at Joe’s semi-hard dick still incased in the condom. “Swing your ass around here.”

Joe popped his head up. “Why?”

Rolling his eyes, Sav motioned with his arm. “Come on Joe, we are having fun…experimenting right?”

Joe grinned once he realized what Sav wanted to do. “Right and I think I will like this one too.”

“You did last night, only in a different position.” Sav giggled and twisted his body more to the side, using his leg to hold himself. He gripped Joe’s semi-hardness and pulled the condom off and quickly engulfed him deep in his mouth, catching Joe completely off guard.

“Shhhhit…little anxious to suck me off?”

“Not all the way.” Sav told him and took him back in.

Joe shook his head. “Your hot, slick mouth feels good though, but I bet fucking you is better.”

Sav backed off to look at him again. “You aren’t going to find out if you don’t shut up. We can just stop here and forget about doing anything else.”

“Don’t need to get all snotty.” Joe grumbled then swirled his tongue around the head and down the side of Sav’s cock. Taking a deep breath, he took his length as deep as he could and slowly pulled back, ever mindful that Sav was doing the same thing to him. But…he was better at it and soon had Joe distracted enough to lean back to concentrate on sliding his dick in and out of his mouth.

Sav inched his mouth all the way down, Joe’s pubic hair tickling his nose a moment before he slowly pulled back, sucking hard as he did so. Releasing him Sav flopped down on his back. “Doing it that way hurts the neck from holding up your head. And…you are more than hard enough….”

Joe quickly flipped around to push Sav’s legs apart. “I think so too, besides, that stuff really needs some flavoring…yuuuck. You tasted better last night.”

Sav giggled at his reaction. “Wasn’t just me you tasted…”

“Right, how could I forget?” Stretching across the mattress, Joe grabbed his drink from earlier. Taking a large sip he swished it around in his mouth and swallowed. “That’s better. And I think I’m going to need another one of these and more of this.” Leaning the other way he reached for the condoms and lube.

“Yeah…but wait before you put it on.”

“Why?”

Reaching up for him, Sav pulled him down on top of him. Tracing his fingers across Joe’s lips, he followed them with his eyes. “Let’s stop with all the talk and playing around...get serious about doing this.”

“I have been serious about doing this from the beginning, drunk or not. I want to do this, _have_ been wanting too. I just wasn’t sure how you would react or how to go ‘bout starting it.”

A slow smile spread across Sav’s lips when he pulled Joe down to close the space between them. Warm, slick tongues clashed together, twirling around each other, stirring a need in both of them that wasn’t there the night before.

Easing his weight down on top of him, Joe dragged his leg upward, causing Sav to raise his more. Grinding his hips in a slow circular motion, the heat of their dicks rubbing together, elicited a moan from both of them. Sav tangled his fingers in Joe’s hair, pushing his head down more to deepen the kiss. While his other hand played over his back, then down to his ass to press his fingers in the soft flesh.

Joe pulled back a little to nip and lick at Sav’s mouth, then ventured down to his neck. Finding the sensitive place there, he flicked his tongue over it several times before sucking on the skin.

Sav moaned as the tingling sensation ran through his body, straight to his groin from Joe’s nipping and sucking on his throat continued. Dragging his other hand down Joe’s back to his ass, he gently, but firmly pushed down as his pelvis lifted more, their hips moving opposite of each other, creating a friction that caused both of them to groan.

Joe didn’t want to pull away or stop what their bodies were doing, but he had to or else they wouldn’t get any further than that. “As good as that feels for both of us,” he rasped around his breathing. “We better move on to what we both want.”

“I’m more than ready for that too.” Sav replied and popped his eyes open to look at him.

Joe inched his way down Sav’s chest with his tongue, then dragged his teeth over his nipples.

Sav raised his head. “mmm…you didn’t get very far.”

“I had to stop here. I like the way your…your little…um get hard when I do that.” Sav stuck his hand between them, reaching for Joe’s nipples. Brushing his fingers lightly over one, it quickly grew hard. “Yours do too. Only I can’t use my mouth to enjoy them.”

“ggrrr,” Joe growled and pushed himself up. “You can enjoy them tomorrow night.” he reached for the lube and condom, making fast work of putting both on.

Sav watched him, anticipation humming through him at what was to come. Darting his eyes up, he meet Joe’s. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Joe cracked a smile. “I’m sure…yeah. Do…do you want me to start with my finger again?”

“No, I’ll be alright, just need some lube there is all.” Gripping his legs behind his knees, Sav pulled them up to give Joe better access. His eyes traveled down to watch Joe stroking himself, then rub his coated fingers over his opening. He closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure, only to open them again when he heard Joe mumbling.

“Pay attention….slow…slow…pay, slow…attention...slow.” he felt Sav’s slight jerk when he slipped inside. Joe snapped his eyes to his face as he pushed a little more. “Are you alright?”

Sav pulled air through his nose and blew out his mouth. “I’m fine.”

Pushing more inside, Joe withdrew some, then pushed forward again and again until he was completely in. Pulling his hand free, he dropped it to land on the back of Sav’s thigh. Easing back out, he felt resistance from the muscles on the forward push. “OK?”

Sav grimaced and jerked his body. “Dandy.”

Repeating the movement even slower, Joe watched his face. “If I’m hurting you, we should…”

Sav’s eyes flew open. “No,” pushing his hand from his leg, he stretched it out and placed his heel on Joe’s shoulder. “..was me hip hurting, not what you are doing. That feels good.”

Gripping his leg around the front, Joe gently pulled out and thrust his pelvis forward. He quickly noticed little resistance from the muscles this time. “Now that…that feels…good.”

“mm…yeah…” Sav moaned and dropped one hand to Joe’s knee, digging his fingers in the taunt flesh, while the other gripped his own thigh. Lifting his head, Sav watched the steady movement of Joe’s hips, then dropped it back down when he picked up a better rhythm. Joe trailed his hand down Sav’s thigh to stroke his hardness, pulling another deep moan from him. “mmua..”

Neither one noticed the crackling, nor popping of the slow dying fire several feet away and despite the coolness in the room, a fine sheen of sweat broke out on their bodies.

Joe’s face twisted in slight pain due to his knees being bent too long and he needed to shift positions. “ooh, my knees…” he hissed through gritted teeth and held himself against Sav so he didn’t slip out. Placing his hands on either side of him, he leaned over him more. Sav quickly moved his hands to hold the back of his thighs.

Starting off slow again, Joe easily slid in and out to find the right rhythm between them and began to rock his hips faster. “…so tight…” The soft slap of skin on skin echoed with deep moans and heavier breathing.

Sav released his legs, his fingers landed on Joe’s hip, then moved upward along his side as far as he could reach, then back down to his hip. “…sshhh…ssoooo…”

Joe glanced down between their bodies to see that Sav was still hard. He knew then that he was doing something right. Slowing his hip movements, he looked back at Sav’s face. His lips were slightly parted and eyes closed. Holding himself flush against him, Joe moved his pelvis in slow circular motions, then pulled out slowly…slowly back in…back out again.

Sav swiped his tongue over his dry lips, turning his head slightly to the side. His body jerked when Joe reached up and pinched his nipple, sending tingles straight down to his groin, making it twitch against his stomach. Joe did it again and thrust his hips faster.

Sav raised his head and he too looked between them, watching Joe’s hips move faster. “..uuhhmmm..”

Slowing again, Joe nearly pulled all the way out, feeling Sav’s muscles tighten around him from his fast downward plunge.

“..AH!” Sav cried out from the suddenness of it. He sucked in his breath when Joe did it again.

“Am I hurting you?” Joe quickly asked.

“No.” Rushed from Sav.

“Feels good?”

“Yes.” This answer too rushed from his lungs.

Joe shifted on his out stretched arms. He had changed his movements to slow even strokes as he watched Sav’s face dance with the unmistakable look of pleasure. “How hard do you want it?”

Turning his head the other way, Sav again looked between them, then slammed his head back down. Letting go of his leg again, his hand found its way to his throbbing cock. “..uuhhh yeah…”

Joe pulled in a deep breath, eased half way out again and with a quick forward thrust of his hips. “This hard?”

“AAHH!”

…quick, hard thrust buried him deep.

“AHH!”

…another..

“SSH…uunn…”

..and another.

Sav sucked in a sharp breath, letting go of his other leg, he slammed his hand down on Joe’s thigh, gripping hard with his fingers. While his right hand was pumping, squeezing his pulsing member.

Keeping himself buried deep inside Sav, Joe’s own breathing was fast as beads of sweat rolled down his chest. Shifting his position again, he scooted back a little and gathered himself. “Or this hard?” Joe began moving again..

..faster..

“…mmm…AH yeah!..”

..deeper..

“..fuck…yessss….”

..plunging into him..

“…aahhh…shiii…” Sav hissed between his teeth, his body jerked uncontrollably, muscles tightening all over his body.

…long hard strokes…

“…this..AAHHH..”

Joe continued to watch his face, feeling Sav’s body pulse and tense around him. He slowed long enough to lean back on his knees again. Wrapping his hands around Sav’s thighs, he thrust deep within him over and over. The sharper, louder slap of heated skin on skin, bringing them both closer.

“..sshh…Joe…gonna cum…”

“…fuck..aahhh…” Joe hissed as the tight feel of Sav around his pulsing member. Dropping his head back, a deep rumbling moan rose from his throat. “mmmnnn…”

“..nnaahhhh…this…un…un…” Sav jerked his hips upward, that all too familiar tingle in his groin tittering on the edge, racing down his spin.

Joe was barely able to move inside him, once Sav’s body tensed and pulsed with his orgasm. Feeling his muscles contracting around his throbbing cock sent Joe closer to his own. But he held back until Sav was finished.

“I’m not far behind.” Joe informed him with a soft growl. Short hard thrusts of his hips sent him over the edge. Slamming his hips several more times against him before he stilled, but stayed buried deep within Sav as he came down from his own orgasm. “uunn…yeah…”

Waiting for his breathing to return to some what of a normal pace, Sav let his muscles relax and felt Joe slowly doing the same, then eased his soft member from his body. Opening his eyes, Sav watched him remove the condom and search for a place to put it.

“Hum….guess I’ll be right back,” Joe smiled sheepishly. Standing up on wobbly legs, he hurried from the room. Moments later he returned to find Sav sprawled out, his breathing nearly normal. “To stiff or sore to move?”

“No.” Sav replied softly.

“Here,” Joe leaned over, holding out a wash clothe. “I brought this so you could hum…clean up.”

Sav took it from him, noting it was cold. “Thanks.”

“I know, sorry, but no hot water, didn't want to stand back there in the cold waiting.” Joe spun around and tended to the smoldering fire. Once he was satisfied that it would burn awhile, he crawled under the blankets that Sav had pushed back for him. Lying on his back, Joe stared up at the ceiling, not sure of what to say.

“It suddenly got cold,” Sav whispered. Turning to his side he snuggled against Joe’s side, sliding his leg and arm over him. “That’s better.”

Smiling softly, Joe rubbed his hand over Sav’s arm, then turned his head slightly to the side toward him. “Sweaty, sticky bodies, great way to get warm.”

Sav humph beside him. "Want to go take a shower?"

"In the morning." Joe sighed heavily, wiggling a bit to get more comfortable.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: All thoughts are in _Italics._

Thanks for reading

Enjoy!

~~~~

Moonlit Bay (Pt11)

_Set against the deep gray and blues of the storm clouds in the distance, shimmering steam rose from warm furry bodies. Sounds of antlers knocking together mixed with snorting of the beasts that trekked over the white frozen land._

_‘What is this, The Alaskan Tundra?’ Joe mussed looking both ways at the massive group._

_As he watched, the heavily coated animals began to move away from him, their loud snorts and bellows of nervousness reached his ears moments before the sound of howling wolves. That haunting sound alone told him that he should be following the caribou in their flight to survive. Taking a few steps forward was all he managed, when the low growl close behind Joe, froze him in place, the numbing cold and stampeding beast all but forgotten._

_Joe took a slow, deep breath and slowly turned around, coming face to face with not just one, but two very large, black growling wolves. His eyes grew big and he stumbled back…_

_‘If you fall human, it helps us to catch you.’ The larger of the two said._

_The smaller of the two snapped and growled at the other. ‘I get first taste of his sweet flesh.’_

_‘You are not tasting me,’ Joe squeaked. Spinning around he ran toward the thundering sound of the caribou._

_He heard the wolves yelp in excitement to chase him. The large one darted past him, glancing back, baring his sharp canines, while the smaller one growled and snapped at his heels several times before he tripped…_

…..startled awake from his dream, Joe blinked several time to bring his vision into focus to the dark ceiling above him. It took a few moments longer for him to gather his thoughts on his dream, when he realized the cold that followed him back. Reaching for the blankets, he stopped when Sav’s sleepy, muffled voice broke the stillness.

“Must’t been some dream.”

“Yeah, two very big wolves wanted to eat me,” Joe grumbled, still pulling on the blankets.

“Wanted to? You mean they didn’t?”

“I fell or they tripped me, and I woke up.”

“You woke up because I kicked your foot,” Sav smiled behind his fabric barrier. “Fire’s out, go poke around on it.”

“I’m freezing, you do it.”

“I’m the big bad wolf in your dream and I _will_ eat you, now go do the fire.” Sav nudged him with his foot and held the blankets tighter, while pulling them down. “You are already half way up…and closer.”

Flinging the blankets back, Joe sucked his breath in against the cold, still grumbling, he stomped over to the fire. “Who is the other wolf?”

“I don’t know,” Sav said behind a yawn.

Poking around on the hot coals, Joe loudly threw two medium sized logs in and moved them around to his liking. Once the flames were dancing high, he crawled back to the mattress and looked at Sav, who appeared to be asleep. “Are you asleep already?”

“Not yet, but I will be soon now that you are not making so much racket.”

“I dropped the logs!” Joe exclaimed.

“muh-hum.”

Flopping down on his pillow, Joe gently pulled on the blankets, then pulled a little harder, quickly realizing that Sav was not going to let go to give him any more. “You blanket hog, give me some,” he growled as he tugged and yanked on them.

Releasing his grip on the blankets, Sav sighted heavily. “Be quiet, be still and go back to sleep.”

“Going to be hard to be still since I’m shivering from the cold you made go out in.”

“I didn’t make you.” Sav whispered from under the blankets.

Joe whipped his head side ways. “You threatened to eat me!” 

“I’m going to do more than that if you don’t be quiet.”

“And if I don’t?”

Slowly pulling the blankets down to reveal his face again, Sav glared at his shadowed face. “I’m going to throw you off the deck into some very cold water.”

Scooting down and turning to his side, Joe smiled mischievously. “I would be that human popsicle then, and you can lick me until I melt.”

Sav rolled his eyes, then flipped around with his back to Joe. “Do you know how dumb that sounds?”

Joe thought about it for a few minutes. “Yeah it did, but you can still lick me until I…”

“Joe…”

“..be quiet…go to sleep…” he finished for him. Looking at the top of his head that was barely above the blankets, Joe moved closer to him, snaking his hand underneath the blankets. “But I’m cold, can we…”

“Don’t touch me.” Sav sleepily growled.

“Fine…ok, be that way,” Huffing loudly, Joe wiggled more until he was comfortable. “At least the wolves were arguing about who gets first taste.”

“The wolves talked to you in your dream?”

“Yea, and one of them sounded like you, but with a deeper tone…a bit of growl in it.”

Sav turned over to look at him. “You should lay off the M&M’s; chocolate gives you some very strange dreams.”

“Like you have never had strange dreams.”

“Not like yours,” Sav snorted. “Now, go back to sleep.”

“hmph….fine, but it wasn’t the chocolate and I’m still cold.” Joe huffed loudly again. Pulling the blankets tighter up around his neck, he shifted to his side facing Sav’s back. Smiling softly at his memories, he allowed his mind to fully wonder to the hours before and what they had done, causing his body stir with renewed desire. He remembered the tight, slick heat wrapped around him, or Sav’s deep moans of pleasure, rumbling through his sweaty chest whenever Joe angled his hips ever so slightly….

“Stop thinking about it.” Sav mumbled beside him.

“No, because it is getting me warm. So leave me alone with my thoughts.”

“I wasn’t bothering you. I just know that you are thinking about…”

Joe reached across the small space between them and softly poked Sav in the back, causing him to jump. “You be quiet and go to back sleep.”

Snorting through his nose, Sav grumbled something that Joe could not make out, but it did remind him of other grumbles and grunts.

~~~~

Muted sounds crept into his ears, invading his peaceful sleep. The sting of cold on his cheeks, brought back thoughts of the fire… _’must have gone out again’_ it told him. Scrunching his face up, it quickly turned to a soft smile upon feeling the warm, hard body in front of him, while his sleepy thoughts forgot about the chill and conjured up the pervious night with the man in front of him. A few times, he thought Joe would change his mind about taking it that far with their playing around. Kissing, touching and getting each other off was one thing, but the other…the fucking is something else entirely.

It was that thought that triggered the warm tingle within him, of Joe’s fluid hip movements, coupled with the look of concern of not hurting him, merged with the intense look of pleasure dancing across his face. He recalled the sheen of sweat glistening on his chest, of how Joe’s fingers wrapped tightly around him, the way he would slowly swipe his tongue over dry lips. His rumbling voice of, _‘How hard do you want it,_ ’ it was those hard deep thrusts that slowly pushing him toward ….Sav snapped his eyes open. He took a deep, soothing breath in effort to chase way thoughts of last night, then turned to his back.

He knew the fire was out again, but the dull ache of his bladder or was it something else; nonetheless, it drove him to brave the cold to relieve him self. Snatching his discarded clothes from the floor, he quickly made his way to the bathroom, trying to ignore the prick of cold on his still warm, bare skin. Sav grabbed a thicker sweater from his draw and pulled it over his head, before heading back to the living room to stoke the fire.

Twenty minutes later found him in the kitchen standing over the gas stove, when the quiet in the room is suddenly broken by the loud click and hum of the refrigerator as it came to life. Startled by the sound, Sav spilled the steaming liquid over his hand, that he had been pouring to make coffee.

“ow…damn it,” Sav hissed and tried to avoid dropping the pot with the rest of it. Shaking the water off, he glanced around the room, then the door that lead out into the hall. “Finally, after three days it’s back on.” He wondered if it would stay on though. Ten minutes later, when he had finished making the coffee and fixed his cup, the power was still on.

Taking a sip of his strong brew, he took his cup and went to the hall where the thermostat was located. Nudging the dial until it read 58 degrees.

“That will stay on all day.” He snorted and went back to the kitchen.

~~~

Hours later, Joe stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over the blankets that were tangled around his feet, growling softly in his throat he snatched them aside, then greeted Sav. “Mornin’.”

Sav glanced up at him with a nod and went back to his conversation on the phone. “Mr. Grump is awake.”

Joe scowled at him and reached for his cup.

“Get your own,” Sav told him as he swatted his hand away. “No…sorry, you know how he is in the morning….yes…”

Joe grumbled yet again on the way to the cabinet to retrieve a mug of his own. Sitting at the counter, he spooned in the right amount of sugar and sipped the steaming black liquid.

“…we did…sitting around with hardly nothing to do….nooo…” Sav looked toward Joe, catching his eyes. “…experimenting with…daring lyrics…harder edge…but with a smooth rhythm…”

Joe swallowed his coffee wrong and heard Sav’s light laughter. When he caught his breath, he turned his attention back to Sav and the one side conversation.

“….hum, not sure really. The road to the cottage isn’t cleared yet, not sure about the main roads….no…could be several more days…ok…yes I will…me too…bye…” Hanging up the phone, Sav picked up his mug to pour another cup. “Morin’ to you.”

“Harder edge eh,” Joe’s brow shot up. “You didn’t tell your _wife_ anything else about that experimenting did you?”

Sav shook his head as he swallowed. “No, what happened here, stays between us.”

“OK…good, I don’t want any one to find out.” Joe replied racking his fingers through his bed tasseled hair. “So…uhm, how do you feel? I didn’t hurt you last night?”

Again, Sav shook his head. “I feel fine, doesn’t hurt or anything.”

“Good..good…” Joe looked down at his mug. “It...well, I thought that maybe I did...did it too hard and...and..”

“Joe, I’m fine, so stop worrying,” Sav smiled at him. “What do you want me to fix for breakfast?”

“I..I don’t know. What is left?”

“Not much,” Sav shrugged and made his way to the frig. “If we plan on staying a few more days or how ever long, we really need to go out.”

“We really need to talk about last night.” Joe wondered aloud as he watched Sav place the last three eggs in a bowl.

“Talk about what? We fucked…it was great. I’m not having any regrets, unless….Are you?”

“Uh…no…it’s just that…”

“You are acting really weird about the whole thing.”

Joe dropped his hand loudly down on the countertop and rolled his eyes. “I fucked my best friend last night. How am I supposed to act?”

Sav stared at him a moment before looking down at the eggs he was fixing. “You act like your normal, grumpy, annoying self and everything will be fine.”

“I don’t have to act about that part.” Joe grumbled and pulled the toaster closer to him. “And I don’t have any regrets about doing it.”

“Good, then stop complaining about it,” Sav smiled at him. “Complaining does sound like you are having regrets.”

“I don’t regret that we fucked.” Joe said clearly while staring at his back. “It was good, felt different, but good…” 

Sav turned around from where he was standing at the stove. “Want to do it again, right here, right now?”

“Huh…yeah I do, but not right now. I’m too hungry.”

“All right then,” Sav started as he slide the plate across the counter toward him. “You eat that and I’ll call to find out if Mr. Nelson is open today.”

“You aren’t eating?”

“I ate the last apple about an hour ago. All of that is for you.” Sav told him as he came around the counter toward him.

Joe looked down at his plate. “You are being too nice to me this morning.”

Sav stopped right behind him and leaned in closer to his ear. “You fucked me really good last night and I’m going to do the same to you.”

Joe’s fork stopped in mid-air, he turned his head in time to watch Sav retreat from the room to other parts of the cozy cottage. Thoughts of what they did the previous night sprang into his mind, enough to send tingles through out him.


	12. Chapter 12

Moonlit Bay (Pt12)

The main roads had been cleared and their trip to Nelson Market wasn’t too treacherous. The car only slid twice on icy patches, to which Joe careful guided back in their lane. He breathed a sigh of relief that they had made it safely when he pulled to a stop in front of the market. Mr. Nelson happily greeted them as they stepped inside out of the frigid cold. He was also happy to hear they had power again and made it to his store for more supplies for their extended stay. When they had everything they needed, he once again reminded the ‘out of their element rock stars’ not to hesitate if they needed anything else to see them through.

When they headed back out an hour later, a heavy wet snow had begun to fall, making the drive back to the cottage a little more hazardous then before, another sigh of relief from Joe when he looked at Sav. Rolling his eyes at him, Sav slid from the car, wondering why Joe didn’t let him drive if he was that worried. But they were glad to finally make it back to the warm cottage that awaited them.

With bags in hand, Sav carefully picked his way up the icy front steps, stopping long enough to stomp the snow from his boots, he quickly went through the door and shut it behind him. Joe had already taken his bags inside and was busy putting those groceries away when Sav placed his bags on the counter top. Joe pulled one of them toward him as he watched Sav remove his coat, and draped it over the chair.

“We may have bought too much.” Joe commented, pulling a small bag of sugar out and leaving out a can of soup for himself.

“At least an inch of snow fell in the two hours we were gone, with more expected over night. So, if we are stuck here a few more days, we have plenty to eat.”

“We only planned to stay until yesterday, then extended it until Monday.”

Sav tossed him a box of instant rice. “That is all in my bags and that was your idea.”

“But you reluctantly agreed to stay longer.”

“It wasn’t reluctantly.”

Joe half way twisted around to look at him. “It wasn’t, then what would you call it?”

“Spontaneous!” Sav smiled.

“Right…” Joe dragged out. “…just like last night was spontaneous.”

Sav leaned over the counter to grab the container of orange juice. Giving it a few good shakes, he popped the top open and took a few drinks. “And the night before was very spontaneous.”

“We _do_ have glasses for that.” Joe told him going about pulling a pot out for his lunch.

“Since it isn’t freshly squeezed, it tastes better from the carton.”

Joe said with a frown. “But you’re getting germs all over it.”

Sav laughed at his comment. “We swapped more bodily fluids in the last two days then we have in the last 25 years. A few more germs aren’t going to matter.”

Joe turned back to stirring his lunch of canned vegetable soup. “I guess that was spontaneous too.” He didn’t hear Sav move around the counter and over by the stove to stand beside him, until he spoke.

“Not really, but this is.”

Joe laughed then and turned his head to face him. “Fixing lunch isn’t spont….”

His words were silenced when Sav snaked his hand around the back of his neck, to pull him forward to kiss him full on the mouth. Pulling back slightly, he traced his finger over Joe’s lips. “Let’s go be spontaneous.”

“What happened to experimental?” Joe whispered.

“That too.” Sav replied, then kissed him again. This time, gaining access to the warmth within Joe’s mouth, their tongues clashed together in a dueling dance, still learning what the other likes and dislikes are.

In the process of twisting around to pull Sav harder against his body, Joe hit the handle of the hot pot of soup, causing it to tip off the burner and spill to the floor. The hot liquid splashed on Sav’s jeans and quickly soaked through.

“Shhh….” Sav hissed through his teeth as he stepped away from Joe, grabbing at the fabric to pull the heated material from his skin.

“Oh….” Joe spun around to snatch a few paper towels from the roll and started dabbing at Sav’s jeans. “That…that wasn’t spontaneous, it…it was an accident.”

Taking the paper towels from him, Sav wiped down his pant’s leg. “It wasn’t that hot.”

Joe picked up the pot and spoon from the floor. “Which one wasn’t hot, the soup or kissing me like that?”

Sav straightened his body to look at him, then to the pot he still held. “The soup.”

Joe spun around to place the items on the counter. “Right. It really was an accident and sorry it burned your leg.”

Sav frowned at his somewhat sarcastic response. “Ok, um…I’m going to change then.” Stepping around the mess on the floor, he glanced at Joe as he headed for his bedroom, and said over his shoulder. “Kissing you has been smoldering…hot.”

Joe dropped his head to lean heavily on the counter to steady his breathing. Pushing away from the counter moments later, he ignored the mess and went after him. Stepping into his room, he caught Sav just as he was tossing his jeans to the pile of other dirty clothes. “Smolder hot, what is that supposed to mean?”

Stepping over to the dresser, Sav pulled out a pair of sweats and hesitated before putting them on. “Just that Joe. I like kissing you, gets the blood boiling, pumping through my veins…you know…excited…hard…hot…”

“Your lips aren’t red like your leg,” Joe shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sav glanced down at his leg, shrugging off the slight burning, he looked back at Joe. “It’s not that bad, so why don’t you come over here and make my lips red to match my leg.”

Slowly uncoiling his arms, Joe nervously shifted his weight on his legs. “But, what…what about the spilled soup?”

Smiling softly, Sav dropped his sweats and moved toward him. “I don’t think it will go anywhere.”

“It will be harder to clean up if it dries.”

Sav was less than a foot from him, staring at his mouth. “I’ll help you since I made you spill it.”

Backing up a step, Joe couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping to the very evident bulge in Sav’s skin tight briefs. “I should really go clean that up now.”

“Why are you acting so nervous all of a sudden?”

Taking a deep breath, Joe tore his eyes away, looking down the hall. “I don’t know. Maybe…maybe I’m not ready for what you’re thinking of doing.”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing.”

“I know,” Joe whispered and looked to the floor. “I guess I’m not taking our spontaneous experiments...digesting it to well today. Not so much as regretting it, but what I’ll be looking forward to tonight.”

“Ok, so you don’t want me to fuck you. No big deal, that’s all you had to say.”

“But…you sound disappointed about it.”

Backing up a few steps, Sav reached for his sweats, sliding his legs in, he pulled them up and snapped the elastic on his waist. “I’m not…really. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about doing something that you don’t want to.”

Joe watched him pull out a clean pair of socks and put those on. “Does it hurt a lot?” he suddenly blurted.

Sav stood up, pulling the material away from his legs. "Sweats rub it a bit, but doesn't..."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, that..." Sav shrugged his shoulder. “I guess it depends on the person and how relaxed they are. Last night with us, it hurt in the beginning, but after I relaxed and you found the right rhythm, caught on to the way I like it, using your hands all over me, squeezing, pinching me in all the right places. For someone that didn’t have a clue to what you were doing, I can honestly tell you, that I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

Joe didn’t stop the smile that crept over his mouth as he looked at Sav, who had moved closer to him as he spoke. “Are you trying to stroke my ego?”

Sav glanced down between them, then back to Joe’s eyes. “I can think of much better things to stroke.”

Holding his gaze a moment longer, Joe finally looked away. “I was really worried that I had hurt you last night, because it felt like I got to…um…doing it to hard.” 

“Trust me, if you did, I would be hurting today and I’m not. So stop thinking you did everything wrong, when you did everything right.” Sav moved past him through the doorway, then stopped to tell him. “Except the part where your feeling those slight regrets that we crossed a line, that no friendship should.”

“How am I supposed to feel about that Sav?” Joe replied when he heading back toward the kitchen to clean up the puddle of soup. Snatching up the paper towels he dropped to his knees.

“How long have you thought about us being together, how often did you think of us together like last night?”

“I don’t know, a long time and a lot of times.”

“All right we finally did. You told me, you didn’t have any regrets, but you are. Did fucking me last night kill the fantasy you built up over the years?”

Joe tossed a wad of paper towels in the trash bin. “No it didn’t. It just makes me angry at myself for wanting more.” 

“Nothing wrong with that…wanting more. Hell, I do to, because the reality is so much better than the fantasy.”

Joe sat back on his heels, staring into the blue eyes of his best friend. “What the hell are we talking about?”

“Fantasy verses reality. Anger verses regret.”

“What the hell are we going to do about it?”

Leaning forward to kiss him, Sav whispered against his lips. “Live it, touch it, taste it, use the anger to feel it and leave out the regret.”

“You don’t have regrets?” Joe questioned him.

“None, I told you that. You shouldn’t either, Joe. Let’s live out our fantasy about each other while we can.”

Gripping him around his waist, Joe pulled him closer. “Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?”

Sav laughed seconds before he closed his lips against Joe’s, darting his tongue forward to tangle with his, igniting a fire that would burn all night between them.


	13. Chapter 13

Moonlit Bay(Pt13)

Around midnight, after his _hot_ shower, Sav slid under the warm blankets, getting comfortable on his side so he could watch the flickering flames. His vision blurred the longer he watched them, but didn’t blink to clear them, instead he thought about Joe. He had mentioned something about leaving the mattress in the living room, something about the atmosphere being much more relaxing than the bedroom. Sav didn’t give it another thought until now. ‘ _More relaxing_ _for him, for Joe, since he still doesn’t seem to feel comfortable about what would or could happen later tonight. I wasn’t going to push him on the subject either. I’ll let Joe make up his own mind about it. Although, he was more than willing to try anything over the past two days. Why the sudden change? What can I do to help him relax, if he still wants too?’_

Shrinking deeper under the blankets, Sav closed his eyes, imagining ways to get Joe to relax enough when he needed him too. Then again, maybe he wouldn’t have too; maybe Joe wouldn’t need any of that. A hot relaxing shower will help anyone…get loose. That thought faded quickly, Sav knew him far too well for that to work. So, it was back to thinking of relaxing ways.

Flipping the bathroom light off, Joe padded quietly to the living room. Hearing the low music coming from the radio, he smiled to himself and noticed the dancing orange light from the fire. Stepping in front of its heat, rubbing his hands together, to help get them warm before he would even think about touching Sav with them. _‘I’m stalling for time, is what I’m doing. I wasn’t exactly giving off good vibes today about doing this. And Sav knew it, doing what he could in a way of talking that might help me relax. It helped a little, but now all the jitters and nervousness is back. Why? It wasn’t there for the last two days, why now? Maybe it was the liquor we drank. No, that can’t be it, because we didn’t drink anything last night and look how far we took it. He wasn’t and hasn’t been nervous about any of it. Could be because I’m on the receiving end tonight? Maybe. Can I go through with it…what if I can’t? What will Sav do, force me?’_ Joe jabbed his fingers through his hair, gripping the back a little too hard, then dropping his arm back to his side. _‘No, no, Sav would never do that. He would do anything to get me to change my mind…I think. Will he or will he be disappointed? He is going to be disappointed, I know he will be. Maybe he will be satisfied to just play around, foreplay type of play and not push me to go that far. He is going to be disappointed. Hell, I don’t know if he will be or not.’_

Joe frowned at his jumbled thoughts, not even sure what his mind is trying to tell him. _‘I’m going to do this. I’m going to do this. Picture Sav’s face from last night, his body language, and the sounds he made, all of it. I know him well enough to know when he likes something. I want to know what it feels like; I’m going to know what it feels like before the night is over. I’m going to let him know that I enjoyed every minute of it.’_ Scrapping both his hands through his hair, he let his arms drop with a good shaking motion, while a slight shudder continued through him to shake any remaining jitters, Joe took a deep relaxing breath and turned around. Closing the short distance between himself and the mattress, he paused long enough to shed his robe and toss it on the sofa. Pulling back the blankets, he eased down under them and quickly pulled them around his middle. Propping up on his elbow, he turned to his side to face Sav. Joe tilted his head to rest on his shoulder to look down at him, all he could see were his soft curls sticking out from the top of the blanket.

“Sav” Joe called out softly. When he received no response, he said his name a little louder. When that didn’t gain a response, Joe reached over to gently pull the blankets down to reveal his face. “And he falls asleep.” Releasing the blankets, he softly traced his fingertips over Sav’s cheek and through his hair. Doing that only resulted in a small movement of his head. Pulling back his hand, Joe dropped his upper body to the soft sheets below him and pulled the blankets up over his shoulder. Getting comfortable on his side, he watched Sav sleep. _‘All that wrestling with my mind about tonight, only to come to bed and you are asleep. I could wake him up. No, he is obviously tired or he wouldn’t have fallen asleep waiting on me. We do have a few more days to try again.’_

Pulling in a slow deep breath, Joe wiggled further under the warm blankets and closed his eyes, willing his body to calm down from the anticipation he had built up before getting in bed. Many times his hand wanted to reach out to touch Sav and wake him up, but another part of him kept him from doing it. Resigning himself to sleep, Joe stretched his leg out a little and his foot found Sav’s much warmer one. Flexing the muscles in his legs to move it up and down, thinking that would wake him up. When it didn’t, Joe held his foot against Sav’s. Finally giving up trying to wake him easily instead of a hard shake, he yawned loudly and closed his eyes.

_Joe opened his eyes to see blurry lights from somewhere, blinking them several times to bring it more into focus, he found himself staring at the predawn horizon. Blinking again to bring himself more awake, he felt pricks of cold air against parts of his skin or the soft tickle of feathers around his neck and shoulder. Another feather, or was it a feather, it felt a little rougher than the other one and had traveled from his hip bone, then slightly downward over his stomach and kept going to his chest, pausing there a moment before gently digging fingertips…was it finger tips...into skin. ‘Now it feels like kisses across my shoulder.’_

_‘Joe,’ a deep husky voice penetrated his thoughts._

_‘Hum.’_

_‘You should keep your eyes closed.’_

_‘Why? I want to watch the sunrise…I like the way it changes the colors of the clouds.’ Joe replied and felt a large warm feather press against his back and legs, pushing him forward a little bit. His mind wrapped around the slow grind of a harder, hotter feather on his bum…’is that really a feather?’_

_‘Close them so you don’t see what we are doing, only feel it.’_

_‘I can feel it without closing my eyes.’ Joe whispered and pushed back against the feather, barely wiggling his hips to show the feather that he liked what it was doing._

_‘It’s better if you close them.’ The feather breathed into his ear, then went quickly back to gently biting his neck._

_‘What more can a feather do with my eyes closed?’_

_‘We aren’t feathers.’ The feather growled softly._

_‘You feel like feathers, very soft ones.’ Joe pulled his eyes from the brightening sunrise and twisted his body to see it. ‘If you aren’t feathers, then what…’ His voice died in his throat when he came face to face…or face to snout and eyes the color of the sunrise, when he realized it was one of the wolves from his previous dream._

_‘You should close your eyes.’ The wolf said again and bared his long sharp canines’._

_Joe yelled and swung his arm out at the wolf, hitting him in the head before he could sink his teeth into any part of his body._ The loud yelp, right in his ear from the wolf, snapped him from the dream.

“Damnit Joe, why did you hit me?” Sav grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head.

“What...I...” Joe started and looked around the living room with wide eyes, then back to Sav. “I thought…I was hitting the wolf that was ready to bit my shoulder.”

Sav stared at him like he had lost his mind, then lightly punched his shoulder with his fist. “That was me doing that.”

“Right, because you were the wolf in my dream, about to eat me.”

A smile spread across Sav’s face. “No, I was trying to wake you up.”

Joe shifted his body and pulled the blankets back up to cover his chest. “Don’t do it that way…being a wolf…try shaking and calling my name or something.”

“I did call your name, but you didn’t answer, so I tried other things…like this…” Sav told him and moved closer to him, to place his hand on Joe’s stomach and started softly trailing over the smooth skin there. “…and this…’ He leaned forward to kiss his lips and pulled back. “…but I couldn’t reach your mouth so I settled for your shoulder.”

Joe’s eyes traveled to his as he talked. “I suppose your mouth was the feathers that I felt.”

Sav leaned back to see him better. “Huh?”

“Feathers, in my dream, feathers were talking to me or it felt like feathers. The ones on my shoulder and a warm…” Joe turned his head to look at the ceiling. “…hard one, poking…uh rubbing me...my, grinding into my a…”

“You are really starting to worry me with these weird dreams, Joe.”

“Everyone has weird dreams, even you.” Joe shot back in defense of himself.

Sav barely contained his laughter that wanted to spill out from the look on his face. “Not like yours. I don’t have talking, stalking wolves that want to eat me or hard, hot feathers poking my ass. I think your lack of decent sleep, has affected your ability to form coherent sentences too.”

The scowl that dropped on Joe’s face finally made Sav laugh. “You are making fun of me and that isn’t very nice.” Huffing loudly, he yanked up the blankets and flipped to his side, facing away from Sav.

Closing the short distance between them, Sav pulled the blankets away from his shoulder, then leaned over him. “Come on Joe, I wasn’t making fun of you. It was your dreams that are funny. Think of how your mind interpreted them and what we have done to each other the past few nights.”

“It didn’t have to be snarling wolves and hard feathers.” Joe grumbled.

Pressing his body against his back, Sav inched his hand over Joe’s side and up his chest. “Forget about the wolves and feathers. I think we can find something better to do, now that we are both awake…it has nothing to do with wolves and feathers.”


	14. Chapter 14

Moonlit Bay(Pt14)

Joe felt the butterflies take flight in his stomach, at the mere thought of what Sav was talking about, which in turn, caused his heart to pound inside his chest. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut and holding his breath, he pushed all doubts of wanting to do this away. Releasing his breath, Joe reached for Sav’s hand that was moving along his leg and hip, giving it a little push in the direction of his groin.

“I’ll get there soon enough.” Sav whispered in his ear, then ran his tongue along the edge. Trailing his lips and tongue down his neck and over his shoulder, Sav used soft nips of his teeth on the return trip.

Joe moaned softly when his hand finally brushed against his cock, only to move away again. That’s when he felt the slow, deliberate pressure on his ass that pushed him forward a bit and Sav’s excited breathing in his ear. Reaching his hand back, Joe trailed his fingers over Sav’s hip and pushed back against him. When he felt the gentle nudge of Sav’s knee on his thighs, he lifted his leg up so that Sav could slip it between his and at the same time, his fingers curled around Joe’s hardness. Raising his hand, Joe slipped his fingers in Sav’s hair, pulling him down while twisting his upper body so that their mouths could clash together, tongues dancing, and pulling moans from both of them.

Sav was the first to pull away and dropped back to his shoulder, his hand busy stroking Joe before he stopped. “Get on your knees, arms propped on the sofa.”

Without saying a word, Joe pushed himself up to lean against the sofa. He looked behind him when he heard the pop, indicating that Sav opened the lube top.

“You need to spread your legs a little more.” Sav said as he reached for the condom and scooted closer.

“I should take a lot of deep breaths too.”

“If you want to.” Sav softly replied and ran his lube coated fingers over Joe’s opening, feeling the anal muscles twitch every time he did.

Joe twisted his upper body more, so that he was able to watch Sav’s hand easily glide over his dick, getting himself even harder before he attempted to try and fuck him. His body involuntarily tensed when Sav slipped his finger in ass and eased out, only to push in again. “mmm…need to relax…unn more…”

“Yes.” Sav more or less grunted his reply as he worked more of his finger in, immediately thinking he was going to get himself off before he could get Joe relaxed enough to go further. Stilling his other hand, he moved more behind him and reached forward to run it over Joe’s back, then down around his side.

Joe suddenly twisted around. “Wait, why can’t I be on my back?”

Sav met his eyes. “It will be more comfortable for you this way. You can move away if it hurts too much, you can’t do that on your back.”

Dropping his head back to his forearms, Joe mumbled loud enough for him to hear. “Good point.”

“You are more relaxed this way too.” Sav told him as he lightly ran his finger tips over Joe’s ass, smiling when he felt the goose-bumps pop up.

Once again, Joe suddenly twisted around to look at him. “Have you ever done this?”

Sav dropped his chin down to his chest and sighed in frustration. “No, and it doesn’t look I am either, because you keep stalling.”

“I’m not stalling,” Joe grumbled and flopped down on his butt, then wiggling more so that his legs were on either side of Sav. “I just want to be facing you when….when…well you know…”

Scooting back on his knees, Sav grabbed a few pillows and put them in front of him. “OK, fine. But I can’t do it with you _sitting_ like that. Put your ass on these pillows.”

“OK, fine.” Joe replied in the same tone as Sav did. “For some one that has never done this, you sure know what and how to do it.”

“And you sure do know how to constantly repeat your questions.”

Once he was comfortable on his back and pillows, Joe raised his head to look at him. “Questions that never get a straight answer from you.”

Sav placed his knees close to Joe’s slightly raised hips. “I did answer you five seconds ago. I have never done this.”

Using his arm as a pillow, Joe waited for Sav to get in the right position above him, then softly asked. “But you _have_ done the other?”

Spreading his knees further apart, Sav leaned over him, using his arms to prop himself up. He stopped just inches from Joe’s lips. “You talk too much.” Sav barely whispered moments before pressing his mouth against his, sliding the tip of his tongue over Joe’s lips until they parted for him.

Slightly tilting his head, Sav’s tongue dove in to tangle with his, pulling a soft moan from Joe. Sav had quickly learned that they both enjoyed kissing each other during all the experimenting they had done so far. Both wanting to be in control and it transcended within their mouths, tongues sliding and pushing the other, while heads pushed and twisted, sometimes to the point of teeth grinding against lips.

Seconds after Sav had plunged his tongue in his mouth, Joe’s hand shot up to dig his fingers into his hair, pulling it back so that it wouldn’t tickle his face. Another moan rumbled in his throat when he felt Sav grind his lower body against him. His body reacted to the friction that was being created between them; he pushed his own hips upward, indicating he wanted more than just hot dicks rubbing together.

Withdrawing his tongue, Sav slowly made his way down his neck, softly biting the warm skin in several places before pushing himself upward to tower over him once again.

Joe opened his passion filled eyes to stare at him. “Is that all the foreplay I get?”

Sav smiled and reached for a condom and the lube again. Ripping the small foil package open, he tossed it over his shoulder and rolled the soft, latex rubber over his semi-hard member. Snatching up the lube, Sav squirted a large amount in the palm of his hand, then wrapped his fingers around himself. “What kind of foreplay do you want?”

“Something more than kissing, although I did like it. Maybe a little of what we did the first night.” Joe started as he watched Sav work the lubrication over himself; stroking his shaft to full hardness. Just watching him, stirred his body more, remembering what that same hand had done to him the night before.

“Do you enjoy watching me?”

Joe snapped his eyes to Sav’s, and saw the hint of a smirk on his face. “It’s visibly enjoyable, yes. Why don’t you try it on me?”

“I can do more than that to you.” Sav told him and grabbed the lube again. Squeezing another big glob in his hand, then circling his fingers around Joe’s cock, sliding his hand up and down, working the lubricant over him a few minutes before he slowly moved his hand lower to rub over his opening. Using his other hand, Sav continued the up and down motion on Joe, changing in speed and how tight his fingers squeezed.

Joe finally reached down and closed his hand around Sav’s. “I don’t know why, but it’s such a fucking turn on to watch you do yourself.”

“Ok,” Sav smiled and removed his hand from underneath Joe’s. “But don’t stop what you’re doing either. I like to watch you too.” Quickly grabbing the lube again, he put more in his hand and rubbed them together, generously coating one hand and only the fingers tips of his other. He placed his fingers tips back over Joe’s ass, starting out with a slow circular motion, working the muscles’ to relax them more, then gently pushed against them with one finger, until it eased inside.

He closely watched Joe’s face for any sign of pain and only noticed the slight jerk of his body. Pushing more of his finger inside, he started the slow in and outward motion, then gently inserted a second finger and felt the muscles tighten around them.

“oww...” Joe growled and his body froze, but Sav kept up the motion.

“Sorry, but you have to relax a lot more than that if I’m going to…”

“I’m trying, so just keep going…doing that.”

Sav eased more of his fingers inside, then back out several times before he finally felt the muscles loosen up. Holding them as deep as he could go, he wiggled them against the anal walls. A small smile crept across his face when Joe moaned deeply, not from pain, but from pleasure. He did a fast, hard in and out motion and stopped, then gently removed his fingers. He shifted on his knees to bring him closer.

Joe stopped his hand movements also, licking his lips, he looked up at him. “You will be careful, yes?”

“Yes.”

Getting himself ready for what was to come; Joe sucked air into his lungs, then blew it out slowly. He swiped his tongue over his lips again, while his fingers dug into the blankets. “Go slow and pay attention?” 

“Yes.”

“And…and….” Joe snapped his eyes open to see Sav’s face looming close to his. “…stop when I say…”

“Say mmm...”

“mmm…”

“aahhh….say it….”

Joe squeezed his eyes tightly shut, pulling in another deep breath, felt his body slightly jerk as Sav gently thrust into him. “mmm…”

“Am I hurting you?”

“M..maybe...little, but don’t s.stop…” Joe grimaced when Sav barely moved inside him.

Sitting back on his heels, Sav held himself tight against Joe’s natural body reaction to push him out. “Relax your legs.” Sav told him and guided Joe’s feet to where they landed just behind his thighs. In an attempt to get him to relax more, Sav began to rub his hands up and down his thighs and then his stomach. Several times his fingers brushed over his cock, further down to gently fondle his scrotum. He could feel Joe relaxing around him and began a very slow circular grind of his hips.

“That feels….mmm, better...” Joe popped his head up to see what Sav was doing, then dropped it back down.

Sav glanced around for the lube and reached for it. Flipping the top with his thumb, he quickly squirted some into his palm. Curling his fingers around Joe’s shaft and slid his hand up and down, twisting, slowly at first, then at a faster pace, trying to match the movement of his hips.

Joe slammed his hand against the lower part of Sav’s abdomen. “OW….ow….stop...stop…”

Freezing all movements, Sav snapped his eyes open to stare at his pained expression. “Sorry, I got a little carried away because you’re so fucking tight. I must not be hitting the right spot. Do you want me to stop completely?”

Joe shook his head. “Just slow down a little. And leave my dick alone, I think you’ve rubbed a raw spot on it.”

Sav’s throat bubbled with laughter as he began a slow circular motion again. “Hey, I’m not the only one doing it,” He did notice that Joe’s muscles where very loose now, allowing him to slid in and out easily. “You don’t want me to fuck you, like you did me last night?”

“Not the hard and fast way….no. I don’t think my ass can handle that.”

Angling his hips differently, Sav tried to find the right spot to make Joe feel what he felt last night. “You are bigger than I am and I managed to handle you.”

Joe raised he head and hissed between his teeth. “That’s because you’ve done it before!” Leaning forward on his hands, Sav thrust deeper. “What makes you think that?”

“The way you handled my big….mmm…” The rest of Joe’s words came out as rumbling moans.

“There it is.” Hoping he wouldn’t lose where he needed to aim, Sav sat back a little, driving his hips a little harder and deeper.

“There what is?” Joe grunted out.

Gripping Joe around his thighs again, Sav emphasized his words with short, harder hip movements. “Just shut up and feel with your body.”

“Oh yeah…that kinda feeling…mmnnuu….” Joe popped his head up to watch Sav’s movements, feeling every inch of him as he slid in and out. Every deep thrust sent a tingling sensation up and down his spin, to swirl around his groin area. The same type of sensation, which would send him into his orgasm, if he was fucking some one. Quickly dragging his eyes to watch Sav face, Joe noticed that his bottom lip was tucked inside his mouth.

Moments later, Sav looked up at him, their eyes briefly meeting before he threw his head back. “Ahhh…”

Joe finally dropped his down and gave into the feelings that were quickly spreading through his body. Sav’s words from yesterday crept into his mind: _‘Live it, touch it, taste it, and feel it.’_ And they were doing just that. He felt Sav shift his weight above him, his harder thrust and the moans of pleasure.

Joe ran his hands down his damp chest, curling his fingers around his cock and started a motion that would match Sav and bring him closer. “aahhh….fuck this feels goooonn…”

Releasing Joe’s legs, Sav dropped forward on his hands. “Yes, it does….mmmm….do you want it harder?”

Vigorously thrashing his head back and forth, he let out a rather loud, throaty moan. “Faster…”

“I don’t know if…” Sav said between his heavy breathing and scooted forward a little more, then spread his knees further out. He started out slow again, picking up the pace and tried to get into a faster, smoother rhythm and couldn’t. “Damnit, I think…oww….”

Joe popped his head up when Sav stopped. “What?”

“That isn’t going to work, rubs me the wrong way.”

Closing his eyes, Joe dropped his head back and stopped his own hand movements. “I was getting close too.”

“Sorry.” Sav whispered pushing himself to an upright position and leaned backward on his hands. “Try it this way.” Moving his pelvis slowly at first to test it out on Joe, and himself, and it seemed to be going smoothly. Sav gained more confidence with each thrust of his hips; that this position would work for both of them. Bracing his hands firmly in the mattress, he rocked his hips faster.

“mmm….ahsshh…OW!” Joe barked, his whole body jerked when Sav tried to do it harder.

Sav immediately stopped and sat up, staring down at the pained expression Joe had on his face. “This isn’t going very well is it? Maybe I should just stop before I really hurt you _and_ me.” Before Joe could protest, he was already scooting away from him, gently pulling his softening member out.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading

Enjoy!

~~~~

Moonlit Bay(Pt15)

Joe relaxed as much as he could, while his body still hummed from the tingling sensation that Sav has started. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand over his face to look up at him. “It was feeling really good before you moved.”

Shrugging slightly as he pulled the condom off, Sav glanced down at him. “The position was all wrong for me to go that fast.”

Flopping his legs down and stretching them out on either side of Sav, Joe wiggled around until he had pushed himself to his elbows. “Do you want to try it with me on my hands and knees again?”

“Umm…I don’t know…on the sofa maybe,” Sav replied as he scratched his head.

Joe sat up all the way and let out an exaggerated huff. “I thought you knew what you were doing.”

“Oh come on Joe, give it a rest!” Sav exclaimed with a wave of his hand. “It’s obvious I don’t know what I’m doing, since we aren’t getting any where tonight.”

“Ok, don’t get all upset and ruin the mood. We can try the sofa,” Joe told him and hoisted himself up there. “Sitting or lying down?”

Sav reached for another condom and the lube, then stood up grumbling and ambled to the sofa. “Lying down might work,” he waited for Joe to get comfortable on his back, then stuffed a pillow underneath his lower back. “Everything went so great last night; maybe you are the one that knows what to do.”

“With your guidance remember.”

Dropping down on the cushion with his knee tucked beside Joe’s hip and his other foot on the floor, Sav looked down at his soft dick. “Now look, we get to do some more foreplay.”

Joe glanced down to where he was looking. “It’s been in my ass, so don’t expect me to suck it now.”

“It was covered with the rubber.” Sav whined, then grew serious once again. Easing his body on top of him, he came with inches of Joe’s lip. “I wasn’t expecting you to do that anyway.”

Joe tangled his fingers in Sav’s hair and pulled him even closer, wiggling his hips upward against his. “This could work though.”

“It could, yes, if we can stop arguing long enough.” Sav replied, then kissed him.

“Think of it as foreplay.” Joe said and tilted his head more, closing the small gap between them. His tongue traced Sav’s lips until he opened them to allow Joe’s tongue to invade his mouth. Using his other hand, he lightly trailed it down his back to his butt, digging his fingers into the tight flesh.

Sav moaned softly into his mouth, darting his tongue forward to start another controlling duel with Joe’s. Their kiss grew more intense and breathing quickened until Joe pulled away to trail his lips over Sav’s jaw line and to his neck, easily finding the place there that would pull another soft moan from Sav.

Dropping his head to Joe’s throat, Sav swirled his tongue around in a few places before he moved down his chest, until he couldn’t go any further and sat up. Reaching behind him grabbed the lube and condom pack. “I’m almost there, so I’ll finish it this way.”

Joe licked his lips, knowing what he meant. He held his hand out so that Sav could squirt some lube there. “I’ll probably need some more down there too.”

“Yeah,” Sav replied on an exhale of breath. Reaching down he applied more to Joe’s opening, then gently inserted his fingers to prepare him again. “You feel ready….”

“Feels good.”

Sav smiled at him and used his hand to push Joe’s leg up more, then moved closer. Holding his hard cock to guide it in, he gently pushed, then withdrew, getting further each time. “I’ll go slowly until you feel comfortable with me here.”

Joe only nodded his head and kept his breathing steady. “It’s not…too bad this time.”

Sav removed his hand from between them to place it on the back of the sofa. Grinding his hips against him a few times before he pulled back and slowly pushed forward, getting a feel for how tight Joe was. Surprisingly, he wasn’t as tight as before. “Not bad…at all. Do…do you want me to try it faster?”

Joe nodded his head as he held Sav’s gaze. “humhummm…”

“ok.” Sav leaned forward, hooking Joe’s leg with his arm, bracing his foot against the cushion. Starting off slow again, he soon picked up the pace and rocked his hips as fast as he dared. Sweaty skin stuck together with each thrust of his hips.

“Yeah…fuck yeah…” Joe hissed between his teeth.

Slamming hard and deep within him, Sav abruptly stopped. “Shit Joe, don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” Joe replied on a fast exhale of breath.

“Squeeze your ass together like…” 

“I didn’t realize I was.” Joe said with an upward jerk of his hips, in an attempt to get Sav to start moving again.

Taking the hint once again, he sat up straight, his hand landed on the back of Joe’s thigh to push it down, gripping it hard with his fingers. Short, deeper strokes in the right place, quickly had Joe moaning and reaching for his soft member.

Sav sucked in a sharp breath as he watched him. “Oh yeah…do it baby.” Throwing his head back again, letting go of his other leg, he slammed his hand down on Joe’s thigh, gripping hard with his fingers.

Joe’s own breathing was fast in his lungs, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the trails of sweat that rolled down Sav’s chest, following them to the place where there bodies joined. His hand moved quicker over his hardness, pumping, squeezing driving himself closer to that release his body was demanding. A deep groan erupted in his throat when Sav stopped again. “Why do you keep stopping when I’m so close?”

Sav looked up at him. “Changing position always results in the maximum amount of pleasure.” Shifting his position again, he scooted back a little and gathered himself, then leaned back over him like before.

Joe licked his very dry lips and Sav did the same. “Can we reach each other like this?”

Sav smiled down at him. “I was thinking the same thing.” At the same time as he leaned down, his pelvis started moving again, easily getting into a rhythm that suited them both.

Joe shoved his fingers into Sav's sweat drenched hair, pulling him down to meet him half way. Their mouths came together in a tangle of tongues, hard breaths fanned across cheeks.

..faster...

“…mmm…AH yeah!...”

..deeper...faster still…

“..mmm…yessss….feels good…don’t stop…” Joe rasped.

Sav pushed up on his hands a little, holding his breath he drove his hips forward, plunging into him.

“…aahh…too close…” Joe hissed between his teeth, his body jerked uncontrollably, muscles tightening all over his body.

Sav switched to long hard strokes, when Joe’s muscles throbbed all around him, releasing his breath, he pulled in another and held it.

“…ummnnnn...this…” Joe pulled on his cock a few more time, then his hand stilled a moment as come shot over his chest. He slid his hand upward to squeeze out that last bit and down again, to ride out the remaining tingles and jerks. Trying to control his fast breath, he swiped his tongue over his lips and opened his eyes to watch Sav.

A rough growl of a moan escaped his throat as he rocked his hips within Joe’s pulsing muscles’, driving out his orgasm in a heated rush. “Yeah….mmmmm….” His hair lifted from his exhale of breath. His hips slowed to a circular motion as the last of it ebbed away, leaving his body tingling form the sensation. He pulled another deeper breath into his lungs to help calm his shaking body and sat up. “Damn, that felt really good.”

“Yea, it did.” Joe replied, as a frown crossed his features when Sav gently separated their bodies. He dropped his legs to land where ever they wanted to.

Sav wiped his hand over his sweaty face and pushed him self up from the sofa. “I’ll be right back,” he told Joe and left the room, limping on the leg that was bent on the cushion.

Moments later, Joe heard the water running and he too pushed him self up to sit on the sofa, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He cracked them open when Sav returned, holding out a hot washcloth to clean himself up. “I don’t think this will be enough. We sweated more tonight.”

Sav dropped down on the mattress and pulled the sheet over him. “Yeah well, I’m too tired to take a shower.”

“Maybe.” Joe mumbled and rose from sofa to gingerly make his way to the bathroom.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” Sav called after him.

“Yes in a minute, going to clean up a little more.” Joe yelled back.

Sav flipped to his side to wait for him. When Joe came back, he stoked the dying fire, spreading the hot coals so it would go out faster. Replacing the poker, he turned around and watched Sav a moment before he kneeled on the mattress, leaning over to kiss him.

“What was that for?” Sav sleepily asked.

“Just…because.” Joe smiled and slide beneath the blankets to scoot closer to the warmth of his body.

Sav’s hand trailed across his stomach to rest there. “Do it again…just because.”

Chuckling, Joe twisted his body and kissed his lips several times before Sav lifted his head to dive his tongue in Joe’s mouth. Pulling away, he lingered closer for a moment, then asked. “Like that, do you?”

“humhmm.” Sav moaned. “Goodnight.”

Slipping his hand over Sav’s, Joe sighed contentedly. “Goodnight Rick.”


	16. Chapter 16

Moonlit Bay(Pt16)

The following morning, Sav pulled a waking breath into his lungs and turned to his back. His eyes slowly opened to the brightness filtering through the windows. Closing them again, he groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets to his chin. The previous night and how badly he fumbled around easily made its way into his sleepy thoughts. _‘Joe will think I’m an idiot…I barely got anything right last night…he is gonna be sore from that…still, we both got off….after a very rocky start…all my fault there. Maybe next time…will there be a next time?’_ Opening his eyes again, he stared at the gray ashes in the fireplace. _‘I wouldn’t mind a next time, but what does Joe think about it?’_

With those thoughts running through his head, Sav pushed himself up, listening to the semi quite of the cottage, then the faint sounds coming from the kitchen. Stretching his arm out, he hooked his fingers around the sweat pants and t-shirt that he had laid on the coffee table last night. Pulling both on, he stretched and scratched his body to help wake him, which didn’t do any good, because it still felt like he was still sleeping.

Yawning loudly, he followed the smells and sounds to the kitchen.

“You’re up early.” Sav grumbled, as he shuffled into the kitchen and plopped down at the bar.

Joe turned from where he stood at the stove-top. “Good afternoon to you too sleepy head.”

Scrubbing his face of sleep, Sav felt the two day stubble growth on his chin. “Afternoon, what time is it?”

Joe glanced at the clock, “Its 2:18.”

“Now I know why I feel as though I can’t get moving, I slept to long.”

“Here,” Joe started and pushed a cup of steaming coffee toward him. “Drink this, maybe it will help.”

“Thanks.” Sav replied and sipped the dark brew. “What are you doing over there?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Joe glanced over his shoulder at him. “Fixing a late breakfast of bacon, hotcakes and eggs.”

“Not scrambled, I hope.”

Joe laughed at the distasteful expression on his face. “No, we’ve had those enough this week, so I fried them.” He sat a plate piled high with five hotcakes, two fried eggs and three slices of bacon in front of him.

“Umm…is this for both of us?”

“No, that’s all yours.”

“I’m not that hungry, Joe.”

“Oh, ok.” Grabbing his plate from the counter top, Joe sat it close to Sav’s, who proceeded to remove two of the hotcakes. “I can eat those and I made a few more, just in case.”

“These look burnt,” Sav said and lifted the top hotcake.

“It’s just dark brown….gives it more flavor too.” Joe told him while he removed the remaining hotcakes from the griddle.

Sav frowned at the state his eggs where in, jabbing the over cooked yokes with his fork. “What happened to my eggs?” Then he poked them with his finger. “And they are cold.”

Joe snatched up the plate and dumped the food in the trash. “You are being a grouch.”

“Why did you throw it away?” Sav exclaimed.

“You complained about all of it,” Joe snapped back. “You don’t have to eat it.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose to try and chase away the pending headache, Sav looked up at him. “I will eat, just redo the eggs.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to go through the trouble if you’re going to complain again.”

Waving his hand back and forth, Sav chomped on a piece of bacon. “Yes, yes, I’m sure.”

“Fine.” Joe grumbled. Taking two more eggs from the carton, he cracked them over the skillet. Silence stretched between them as Joe stood over the stove, watching the eggs sizzle and pop.

“Flip them, Joe.”

“I was never good at flipping them over, that’s probably why I over cooked them.”

Sav dropped his chin in his hands. “It’s just a matter of a flick of the wrist.”

“Easy for some, but not for others,” Joe replied and scooped them from the hot oil, placing them on Sav’s plate to slide it across to him. “Try those.”

Sav glanced down at them, then back to him. “Little under cooked…” he held up his hand to stop anything that Joe had to say. “The hotcakes need to be heated, so the microwave will cook them enough.”

Joe smiled slightly and turned back to the stove to fix his, as Sav heated his up. He heard him sit back on the stool and began eating.

“Hum, these aren’t too bad, I might have a few more.”

Joe slide onto the stool across from him. “Even if they are dark brown.”

Sav wiped his mouth and nodded his head. “What do you think?”

Taking a bite of his, Joe savored the taste. “Not to bad.”

The remainder of breakfast was eaten in relative silence, each man deep in their own thoughts. Joe watched Sav push around the last of his eggs before he stood up.

“I called the airline; they can put us on the stand-by tomorrow morning.” Joe told him as he rinsed his plate.

Sav looked thoughtful for a moment, then stood up to take care of his plate. “I guess we should get back then. We do have an album to finish.”

“Yeah,” Joe started and turned around to lean on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “At least no one has to wait around the airport for us all day or we have to worry about placing that last minute call.”

Sav looked at him causally leaning back. “I’ll pay half of the long term parking of your car.”

Bumping Sav with his elbow, Joe smiled. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“You offered to leave it there, the least I could do is pay half.”

Joe pushed away from the counter to face him. “You also offered to lose me in the car park and the airport.”

“That I did,” Sav laughed. “The week didn’t turn out so bad after all.”

“No it didn’t,” Joe replied staring at the floor. “We’ve done some things that we have never tried before. Thought about yes, but to actually carry through with them, I never expected that.”

“Neither did I,” Sav said, as he pushed away from the counter, to step in front of Joe and unexpectedly leaned forward to kiss him. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Joe watched him leave the kitchen, pondering what he meant with that kiss. _‘Does he want me to join him? To do what?_ _Just to take a shower or does he want to do more than that? No, to risky, one of us could fall if we….not possible, we’ve both done it in the shower before, just not with a man…or each other. Can’t be that much different than how you do it with a woman.’_ Joe turned around and flipped on the water, filling up the sink so he could wash the dishes. He watched the bubbles multiply into a fluffy mound around the spray of water. _‘Maybe it didn’t mean anything. Maybe he just wanted to kiss me because it seems that we both like that. A kiss doesn’t have to mean anything.’_ Joe rolled his eyes to the ceiling at his last thought. “Of course it does.” he said aloud and turned the water off. Spinning on his bare heel, he padded down to Sav’s room, hearing the water running as he entered. He stopped at the door and leaned his shoulder on the frame, seeing Sav’s tall silhouette behind the steamy glass doors.

“What did you mean by that?” The door slide open and Sav poked his head around to look at him.

“Mean by what?”

“Just then, in the kitchen….when you kissed me.”

“What do you think it meant?” Sav asked and ducked back behind the door.

“A kiss can mean a lot of things, Sav.”

His head popped from around the door again, smiling this time. “It was an invitation to join me.” he quickly darted back under the hot spray. Turning around, Sav ran his fingers through his hair, enabling the water to soak through better. When Joe still hadn’t said anything a few minutes later, he broke the silence. “Well, are you coming in?”

“And do what?” Joe asked, almost seeing Sav’s smile behind the steamed door.

“To clean up from last night or….whatever you want.”

Joe momentarily thought about it, then jerked his body away from the wood. Pulling the shirt over his head, then skimmed the sweat pants off, he closed the short distance between himself and the shower. Stepping over the rim, he closed the door behind him, trapping the steamy heat inside. Sav was in the process of squirting shampoo in his hand when he looked up.

“I can stand over there to wash my hair and you can get wet.” Sav told him and turned sideways so that Joe could move past him.

Stepping forward, Joe slightly turned; their bodies still brushed each other in the small confines of the shower stall. “I think the shower is too small for both of us.”

“We can manage, just have to be careful and not knock each other over.” Sav replied as he worked the shampoo into a rich lather in his hair.

Joe ducked under the water, getting his hair wet, stretching his arms up to use his fingers. “That wouldn’t be fun and it would hurt too.”

“Yes.” Sav chuckled as he watched the water run down his chest, then dragging his gaze lower to the dark patch of hair between Joe’s legs. His thoughts turned to the first night they had ‘played around’ and what it felt like sucking Joe off or nearly getting him off. The way he wiggled around or gripped his hair when he was close, made his own groin twitch at the thoughts. A shiver ran up his body and Sav shook his heads of all those thoughts. “I’m getting cold over here.” Even though he knew it wasn’t the cold that was making him shake.

“Oy, sorry, the hot water feels good.” Joe smiled sheepishly and moved aside so that Sav could go past him. Once again, their bodies brushed each other, only a little more this time, causing both men to momentarily stop and look at each other.

Joe was the first to look away and took another step to grab for the shampoo. He quickly washed his hair and waited for Sav to rinse the remaining soap from his hair. Taking that time to watch the rippling muscles’ in his arms, the moving his eyes down his chest, where the bubbles easily slide down the smooth skin. Following one large bubble, his gaze halted on his groin, Joe didn’t mistake the semi-hardness of his dick. His thoughts easily turned to last night and what Sav did with that, how he used it to tease him, then pull an orgasm like none he had ever felt before, out of him.

Sav wiped the water from his face and looked at Joe. “What are you thinking about over there?”

Joe snapped his eyes up to his. “Umm…what are we doing?”

Sav smiled. “We are taking a shower, Joe. It’s not like we have never done it before.”

Joe rolled his eyes to the ceiling and motioned Sav to get out of the way. “I know that. I just can’t help to think you had ulterior motives with your kiss and the invitation to join you.”

“Now that you mention it…” Sav said as he reached for the soap. “…we could fool around in here too.”

“Is that why you invited me in?”

“Maybe, but if you don’t want too, that’s ok.”

“Either you did or you didn’t, which is it Sav?”

Smiling at him again, Sav didn’t hide the fact that he really wanted to fool around more. “I did invite you in to…fool around, but like I said, if you don’t want too.”

Taking the offered soap, Joe stared at him, then looked away. “We could, but we have a lot to do today…to...to clean up the place before we leave tomorrow.”

Sav glanced up at the over-sized shower head and moved forward. “Scoot over some, that thing is big enough for both of us to stand under…” Sav chuckled as the water hit his shoulder and chest. “...well almost. But, your right, we do have to straighten the place up.”

Joe nodded his head, but his mind he was thinking about rubbing his soap covered hands all over Sav’s smooth skin, in an attempt to find other places that he liked to be touched. “We could always do this again…at a later time.”

“On a trip together you mean?”

Passing the bar of soap back to him, Joe rinsed the soap from his chest and stomach. “Sure, why not?”

“And just what would we do on that trip?” Sav asked, as he washed his arms.

Joe wiggled his brows. “I’m finished and getting out, the water is getting cold,” Pushing the door open, he grabbed a towel and stepped out onto the plush rug. “I’m getting the rug all wet.”

“I’ll hang it to dry,” Sav replied opening the door to pull his own towel from the bar. “You didn’t answer me.”

“We had fun this week…” 

“It was a little more than fun, Joe.”

Smiling at him, he said. “Ok, very enjoyable…different…”

“Something we never would have done otherwise…”

Pulling the towel from his head, Joe held his gaze. “Is it a one time thing Sav, or do you want to do it again?”

Sav shrugged his shoulder, “I never thought it possible this time,” Looking up at him, he stepped closer, bodies almost touching, closing the small gap between their lips, he kissed him...then again…their lips touched again and tongues met in the middle, teasing, toying with each other. Sav pulled away first, taking in a deep breath, he ran the pad of his thump over Joe’s lips. “I like that idea, but we have to be very careful.”

“Right.” Joe whispered in reply.

Smiling at him, Sav ducked past him. “Come on, we have to clean up this place.”

Mumbling to himself, Joe spun around to follow him. “I hope we didn’t make a mistake by going this far.”


	17. Chapter 17

Moonlit Bay(Pt17)

After spending the last couple of hours in the kitchen, cleaning the stove inside and out, empting everything in the refrigerator, which they didn’t need, sweeping and mopping the floor. Sav breezed into the living room, wiping his hands on the dish towel.

“Kitchen is done. We might consider going out to eat tonight. I don’t want it messed up again if one of us cooks. I did leave a few things to snack on if we get hungry later. What we don’t eat, we can toss in the morning when we leave.”

“There wasn’t that much left anyway.” Joe commented, turning from his task of cleaning the ashes out of the fireplace.

“How are you doing? Almost finished?”

Closing the glass tempered doors, Joe stood up to face him. “Floors are vacuumed; sofa and table are back where they were. I even dusted a little, so I’m finished. Oh, your clean clothes are on your bed.”

“I hope you didn’t fold them.” Sav smirked.

Joe laughed at him. “Maybe a little, just enough so they don’t wrinkle again. You being the perfections’ that you are, I didn’t even try to fold them right.”

Sav rolled his eyes. “I’m not perfections’, Joe. If I were, I would be over there cleaning the black soot from your face.”

Joe immediately wiped his hands over his face.

“That just put more on there.” Sav laughed.

Looking down at his hand, Joe saw the black smudges, then quickly snapped his eyes back to Sav. A mischievous grin spread across his features.

“What?” Sav started, but his mind easily picking up on what Joe was thinking. “Oh no…no…no…don’t even make a move toward me.”

“Oh come on, why not? We can take another shower together. The cottage is clean and we have nothing to do.”

Sav held his hand up to hopefully keep Joe where he was standing five feet away. “We still have to pack.”

“It’s not going to take ten hours to pack.”

“Ok, we have to sleep at some point.”

“We can sleep on the plane.” Joe countered.

“Doesn’t matter, you are _not_ putting that stuff on me.”

“OK, fine, but you are no fun.” Joe huffed and stalked from the room to clean up.

“Don’t get your bathroom dirty or you’ll have to clean it again.” Sav called after him.

Fifteen minutes later, Joe came back into the room to find Sav staring down at the cold, empty fireplace. “What are you thinking about?

Sav looked up at him and smiled, “About tonight and how we aren’t going to have a nice warm fire to cu….to watch TV.”

“To cuddle in front of, you mean.”

“Well, that’s not exactly what I meant. We just sit close together on the sofa, no arms around each other, that sort of thing. That really isn’t cuddling.”

Joe leaned close to his ear and whispered. “Do you want to cuddle tonight?”

Sav shrugged his shoulder. “Only if we can have a fire.”

“Ok.” Joe quickly agreed. “It won’t take that long to clean in the morning.”

Moving to the French doors, Sav looked out over the cold, white scene. “Do you think we made a mistake in going as far as we have?”

Moments later Joe leaned into his vision. “Sounds like you are having regrets now.”

“No,” Sav quickly replied. “We’ve crossed lines that no close friendship should ever cross. I hope what we did here this week doesn’t ruin that friendship, closeness we had…” 

“Have,” Joe quickly corrected him. “We are still here together, talking it over, getting our thoughts out to each other. I think that is important. We both know how the other feels and I think….we both had a fucking great time this week.”

Crossing his arms, Sav nodding in complete agreement. “We have to be very careful with this Joe. We can’t tell anyone or show any signs what we’ve done or will continue to do.” 

“We have talked about this already. We both know what we have to do and no keeping secrets, yeah.”

Sav narrowed his eyes at him. “What secrets?”

“Oh,” Joe smiled then. “Those little ones that you will not tell me about.”

“I’m not keeping secrets.” Sav shot back.

“Ok, the little ones you keep denying.”

“What do I keep denying, Joe?” Sav asked as he dropped his arms and turned to face him.

“That you know what you’ve been doing all week…the sexual parts.” Joe leaned forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. “So…come on, I’m hungry.”

Sav watched him leave the room, humming a familiar tune as he did. Shaking his head at yet another one of Joe’s attempt’s to get him to open up about how he knew what to do during their ‘playing around.’

Hours later, after dinner and many alcoholic drinks, at one of the more trendy spots, in the otherwise sleepy winter town, Joe and Sav arrived safely back at the cottage. Both men disappeared to their rooms to change clothes and finish packing for the trip home tomorrow.

Sav walked into the living room to once again find Joe leaning into the fireplace, but instead of cleaning it, he was lighting a fire. Grabbing the remote to the TV, Sav flopped down on the sofa and skimmed through the channels.

“We did a bad thing tonight….drinking and driving.”

Brushing the dirt from his hands, Joe stood up and padded to the sofa, sitting down next to him. “Yeah, but we made it in one piece. The roads are clear, which made it easier to drive on.”

Sav’s answer was a throaty moan as he scooted further down in the cushions.

Joe glanced at him, then back to the television. A comfortable silence stretched between them while both men watched the movie flash across the screen. Turning sideways, with his knee between them, Joe propped his elbow on the back of the sofa, dropping his head down to his hand.

“How many more times are we going to watch this same movie?”

“It was the only thing on worth watching.” Sav replied.

“We could always do something else.” Joe commented lightly.

“Like what?” Sav asked, cutting his eyes upward.

“Strip poker.” Joe chuckled.

Sav rolled his eyes back to the TV.

“Charades.”

“Boring.” Sav grumbled.

Rubbing his chin, Joe smiled. “Hide and go seek.”

Frowning, Sav turned his head to look at him. “Are you _that_ bored?”

“Bored enough not to want to sit here and watch the same movie we’ve seen three times this week.”

“How can you be that bored already, we just got back from dinner?” Sav exclaimed.

“Then what do you want to do?” Joe huffed and stretched his long legs out to rest on the coffee table.

“Nothing. I’m going to enjoy the quiet and relax before we have to leave and get back to work on the album.”

With a heavy sigh of boredom, Joe said, “Alright, I’ll be quiet and leave you alone.”

“I didn’t say _leave me alone_. Just commenting on how easily you get bored.”

Slapping his hands on his thighs, Joe abruptly stood up. “Come on then, we may not get another chance to fool around for a long time.”

“What kind of fooling around do you have in mind?” Sav asked, tilting his head sideways to look up at him.

“A little bit of this, a little bit of that….whatever you want me to do.”

Pushing himself up from the sofa, Sav let his eyes land on his lips. “Are you sure about that Joe?”

“Well, maybe not _that_.” Joe smiled, knowing that Sav was thinking of him sucking him off…all the way.

“I wouldn’t let you cum in my mouth either.” Sav laughed, then snaked his arm around Joe’s waist, his other hand trailing upward over his t-shirt. “But I do want you to fuck me like you did the other night.” 

A smile crawled across Joe’s mouth. “I can definitely do that and not get bored.” Leaning down, Joe gently brushed his lips, his tongue darted out to tease him, taunt him until Sav softly moaned and Joe took his mouth roughly, driving his tongue deep inside Sav’s mouth.

Pulling away, Sav glanced around the room. “Where do you want to do this?”

“I did start the fire for you.” Joe whispered.

Smiling at him Sav nodded. “I’ll be right back then.”

Joe turned to tend to the slow dying fire, poking the logs and placed another in. Satisfied that it would burn for while, he focused his attention on the room. They didn’t have the softness of the mattress tonight, just the deep plush rug and the sofa.

“Should we bring the mattress back in?” Joe asked when Sav entered the room again.

“Um…” Sav too looked around, then place the lube and condoms on the coffee table. “No, we shouldn’t need it.”

“Ok.” Joe mumbled while scratching his stomach.

Backing his legs up to the sofa, Sav began to unbutton his shirt, then tossed it on the end away from him. “Getting nervous again?”

Joe took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then stripped his shirt over his head, throwing it to land on top of Sav’s as he moved to stand in front of him. “May….maybe a little.”

“It’ll be fine, just like before.” Sav replied, skimming his fingertips over Joe’s chest, down to the waist band of his jeans to tug on the snap and zipper. Tilting his head back up, he wasn’t prepared for the on slough of Joe’s crushing lips and demanding tongue as he thrust it back in his mouth. Pushing on his chest, he was able to break away. “But you will have to slow down…not so rough.”

“Oh, sorry,” Joe smiled sheepishly and watched Sav remove his sweat pants. “You are like an addictive drug….”

“That I don’t want you to overdose on…yet.” Sav replied and dipped his head down to circle his tongue around his nipple and pushing Joe’s jeans over his hips, then thighs. Dropping to the edge of the sofa cushion, he waited for Joe to pull his jeans off and step back over to him. Letting his eyes travel up his chest, Sav circled his fingers around Joe’s growing erections.

“You don’t have to do that.” Joe told him softly.

Dropping his eyes back to his dick, Sav licked his lips. “Do what?”

“Suck me off.”

“I’m not.” Sav replied, seconds before he took Joe’s tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sliding him further in. Slow deliberate strokes were enough to pull Joe to a full throbbing hardness. Sav pulled back to catch his breath, his hand stroked faster until he sucked Joe back in his mouth.

Gently thrusting in and out of his mouth, Joe resisted the urge not to push to hard or to deep. But the way Sav would slowly pull back, then teasingly run his tongue over his length, then circle it around the head of his cock a few time before sliding him back into his mouth, only to suck harder, take him deeper than before, was making it very difficult not to lose control.

“How can you be good at this too?” Joe’s breathing was harsh and ragged when he removed his hand from Sav’s hair, to place it on his shoulder, fingers digging into the warm flesh. “mmm…you have to stop...”

Sav pulled back, giving Joe’s hard dick a finale licking with his tongue. Reaching up he wiped his mouth with his hand moments before Joe descended on his mouth, darting his tongue in to swirl with his. Sav leaned back, pulling Joe with him; mouths still latched together, hungrily devouring each other.

Joe backed away from him and moved to his chest, leaving a trail of light nips of his teeth, smoothed quickly with his tongue until he reached Sav’s stomach. Rising up on his knees, he gazed down at the man below him. “That doesn’t look comfortable.” he commented on the angle of Sav’s head and neck against the back of the sofa.

“It is for now, but my neck will be….” Before he could finish the sentence, Joe grabbed the cushion next to him and placed it on the coffee table. “Try that.”

Smiling at him, Sav quickly removed himself from the sofa, sitting on the newly placed cushion he laid down. His head hung over the other side. Joe stood up and snatched the other cushion and shoved it under his head.

“That’s better, but I think you are going to be to low on your knees now.” Sav told him as Joe knelt on the floor.

“Scoot further up then.”

Doing as he suggested, Joe held the cushions in place, as Sav scooted upward, then straddled the table with Sav’s legs resting on his thighs. Rising up on his feet, Joe leaned down, propping his hands on either side of him and kissed Sav soundly on the mouth.

“This could work.” Sav said.

“mmhum…as long as my back doesn’t give me problems; I’ll have a good rhythm.” Joe winked at him and reached for the condoms and lube. He looked at the clear gel then down between them. “We forgot something…be right back,” Swinging his leg over the table, he dashed from the room, returning moments later with a towel. “Don’t want to get anything on the cushions, it might stain it. Left your ass up.” Once he got the towel straight beneath him, Joe flopped back in his position, grinning at Sav as he squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand.

Sav folded his arm and tucked his hands under his head. “What are you grinning about?”

“How good this is going to feel. Listening to you moan with pleasure,” Joe replied as he slide his slick hand over Sav’s member, slowly at first and gradually picking up the pace. “Watching your face.”

“You should be concentrating on what your doing, not what I’m doing.”

“But I have to pay attention to what you like and don’t like.” 

“I like it when you don’t talk so much.”

Stopping his hand motion, Joe stood up and leaned over him. “Want me to talk dirty?” 

“No, your mouth can be used for so much more than talking.” 

“I can use it to taste every inch of your body.” Joe said with a wink and smile. “Maybe another time though.” Standing to his full height, Joe picked up the condom from where he placed it on Sav’s stomach and ripped open the plastic. Sav watched him fumble with it.

“Having problems?”

“No,” Joe paused in rolling it over his hardness. Removing it, he tossed it over his shoulder. “I don’t want to use that tonight.”


	18. Chapter 18

Moonlit Bay(Pt18)

Sav snapped his eyes upward to stare at Joe’s mischievous grin. But the look in his eyes, told him that Joe was serious about not using a condom. Slowly shaking his head, Sav glanced around the room. “No joking around Joe.” 

“I’m very serious. Think about how different it will feel. How much better it could be.” 

Shifting his position on the cushion, pulling his arm down before it went to sleep, Sav looked up at him. “It feels just fine if we use one.”

Joe sat down to began rubbing his hands up and down Sav’s chest. “It does, but we both know it feels better without one.”

“I don’t care if it does or not,” Sav’s voice raised a notch at the crazy idea. “You are not fucking me without using it.”

“Oh why not?” Joe whined. “Are you afraid I have something that I could pass on to you?”

Lifting his head from the cushion, Sav stared hard at him. “Do you?”

“No,” Joe shot back. “And you know I don’t.”

“No I don’t. I do not read your medical records, you don’t tell me shit like that.” 

“I’m telling you now. I don’t have anything.”

“I don’t care if you don’t,” Sav started as he hoisted himself to a sitting position. “If you don’t use a rubber, then forget it, you aren’t fucking me without one.”

Thinking quickly, Joe placed his hands on Sav’s thighs, holding him in place before he could stand up. “Ok…ok, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have suggested such a crazy thing.”

“Would you let _me_ fuck you without one?”

“Well no, but…”

“There are _no_ buts about it Joe…not right now anyway.”

“What do you mean, not right now?”

“Maybe later we can, after we have both….” 

“See a doctor, get a clean health record.”

Sav looked past him at the fire, until he realized that Joe was softly rubbing his thighs. “Your moronic thoughts ruined the moment.”

“I’ll ignore the moron reference.” Joe huffed and trailed the back of his fingertips upward on Sav’s chest, circling his nipple before moving on to inch his hand to the back of his neck. “But I think I know what to do to get you back in the mood.”

Sav narrowed his eyes at him. “Oh, and what would that be?”

The corners of Joe’s mouth jutted up in a teasing smile as he leaned closer. His eyes dropped to Sav’s lips moments before catching them in a searing kiss, darting his tongue in to tangle with Sav’s. Twisting his head the other way, Joe deepened the kiss, keeping it gentle, but yet demanding in a way to let Sav know that he enjoyed kissing him. Giving him a gentle nudge to lay back down, Joe followed him, keeping their mouths locked together until he pulled away. Joe skimmed his lips down his neck and chest, stopping on his nipple to swirl his tongue around, before gently sucking and moving on.

Reaching for the lube and condom packets by his foot, Joe went about putting another one on, under Sav’s watchful eye. Squirting a lot of lube in his hand, Joe watched Sav’s hand that was already sliding over his hard dick. “Must not have ruined the mood to much, for you to be that hard already.”

“Being a musician comes with a good imagination.”

“And just what are you thinking about?” Joe growled.

Sav replied on an exhale of breath. “Last night _and_ the night before.” 

“You aren’t thinking of that pretty wife of yours?” Joe asked him and pushed his leg up.

“Leave my wife out of this.” Sav retorted.

“She is pretty.” Joe grinned down at him.

“Glad you think so.”

“She is sexy too.”

“Could you get on with it Joe?” Sav gripped his other leg, and held his eyes. “Stop talking about my wife, thinking about my wife in that way and pay attention….OW…”

“Sorry….and I am….paying attention…” Joe hissed his response and slowly pushed himself in as he watched Sav’s face for any more discomfort. He stopped and waited for him to relax and eased forward again, going all the way. “..ok?” Sav quickly nodded his head and blew out the breath he had been holding.

“ok.” Joe repeated and leaned forward, bracing his hands on the edge of the coffee table, and planting his feet firmly on the floor, he gently rocked his hips forward. “mmm….oh hell…damn you’re tight…” The words hissed through his clenched jaw. He set a slow rhythmic pace between them, reigning in his desire to just take him fast and hard, took a considerable amount of control every time Sav moaned or asked him too.

Sav looked up at him, watched his tongue dart around the corners of his mouth. “Are you able to bend over and kiss me at the same time?”

Joe snapped his eyes to his. “I..I don’t, maybe…meet me half way…” Leaning over more, his mouth collided with Sav’s.

Dropping his head back, Sav groaned deep in his chest.

“Am I hurting you?” Joe questioned.

“No…I’m..close…faster…yeah…”

Joe finally relented and pushed himself up to arms length over him, driving his hips fast and hard, building them both up to a point where it became impossible to hold back any longer.

:…ah…uunnnn…” Sav jerked his hips against his hand, that all too familiar tingle in his groin tittering on the edge, racing down his spine. Holding his breath and feeling Joe angle his hips to sliding in and out, hitting the right place, quickly sent him over.

Joe slowed his movements as the constricting muscles tightened around him, short hard thrust brought him closer to his own as he watched and felt Sav wither beneath him. “This is over way to fast.” Joe told him and came down on his mouth again, shoving his tongue inside Sav’s mouth. The feel of his tongue being sucked, threw him into his own orgasm.

A few moments later, Sav relaxed and darted his fingers in Joe’s hair, pushing him hard against his mouth.

Joe finally pulled away, sucking in a deep breath as his body continued to twitch, letting his head fall to Sav’s chest.

“Yeah, over way to fast, but felt good anyway.” Sav said breathing into Joe’s hair that had fallen on his face.

“mmmhumm. Maybe we shouldn’t think or talk about your pretty, sexy wife next time.” Joe grunted against his neck.

“I wasn’t…you were and still are.” Sav huffed. “As a matter of fact, you haven’t shut up yet.”

Raising his head, Joe clamped his mouth over Sav’s again, while barely moving his hips where their bodies were still joined. It pulled the soft moan from Sav that he was hoping for. He felt Sav’s breath lightly graze his cheek, his callused finger tips traveling down his back, to gently dig into the soft flesh of his butt. Joe knew if they stayed on course, they would never get any sleep tonight. _‘We can sleep on the plane.’_ His mind screamed at him. Reluctantly Joe slowly pushed himself upward, dragging his hands down Sav’s chest and felt the slickness of sweat.

“So much for our showers.” He commented.

“We can take another one.” Sav smiled at him.

Rubbing his thighs again that had fallen over his, Joe returned his smile. “And do what?”

“Nothing…” Sav watched Joe’s bottom lip suddenly jut out in a pouting way. “..or we could fool around more…maybe with some hand and mouth action.”

Leaning forward to kiss him, Joe whispered. “I thought you wanted to try and sleep?”

“We can sleep on the plane.” Sav replied as he pulled himself up.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Joe confessed with a wink.

~~~

Hours later, Sav climbed into the cool sheets of his bed, frowning against the sore muscles in his legs. Pulling in a calming breath to sooth the few tingles of his body that was still present from their ‘fooling around’ in the shower. _‘It was definitely better than the romp we had in the living room.’_

Moments later he noticed Joe’s silhouette in the doorway, seemingly undecided about entering the room “I’m not asleep yet.” Sav watched him pad quietly into the room toward the bed, pulling back the blanket, he slide underneath, wiggling around until he got comfortable on his back. Silence stretched between them until Joe finally broke it.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have crossed this line.”

“Why do you say that?” Sav questioned in the darkness.

“It will be hard in the future not to want you again.” 

Sav rolled to his side to look at his deeply shadowed face. “I though we agreed to go off together again.” 

“We did,” Joe started. “But what of the times that spark or need over takes us. What do we do then?”

“Hum…meet at a hotel or park, do it in the car. I don’t know.”

“Meet in a hotel in Dublin somewhere, I guess.” Joe said and turned to look at him in the dark. “But what about when we tour? There isn’t going to be much time or space for anything like that.”

“We can find the time or space Joe, don’t worry about it right now. We can figure that out _when_ it happens.”

“Yeah, maybe at the hotels we stop at. We get separate rooms now, so that part will be easy. On our days off we tend to do our own thing. One of those days can be for us.”

“Sounds good,” Sav replied and scooted closer to him pulling the blankets around his shoulders. “All these plans we’re making, or hoping to make, are the recipe for an affair.”

Joe snorted in the dark. “For you it will be. I’m currently unattached.”

“That isn’t going to last long,” Sav sighed heavily. “I do want our ‘playing around’ to last as long as we can. It just can’t get in the way of our friendship or the band.”

“Playing around sounds better than affair or fucking each other,” Joe heard Sav’s sleepy chuckle. “Everybody will think we’re talking about songs, music or the band.”

“Football too.”

It was Joe’s turn to chuckle. “Yeah.”

“Its really late, so go to sleep, we have a long day ahead tomorrow.”

“Don’t you mean today.” Joe smiled over at him in the dark.

“Right, today.”

~~~ Note: The following day they get up; finish what packing they didn’t do the day before. Joe had to clean the fireplace again. Few kisses, touchy morning moments while doing all of that and loading the car. Double checked the cottage to make sure nothing was left behind and off to the airport for the long flight home. ~~~

Sav glanced sideways at Joe, noticing he looked deep in thought. “What are you so deep in thought about over there?”

Sliding his eyes from the winding road to Sav’s profile for a moment, Joe then looked back to the road. “How green and wet everything looks here compared to the blinding white we left earlier.”

“You forgot about the numbing cold.”

“I only complained about the cold once. The rest of the time, I was toasty warm thanks to you.”

“Do I dare ask how I made you toasty warm?”

Joe shot his green gaze to him. “You just did ask and if you want, I can pull onto that dirt road just before your house and show you how.”

“Um no, I can imagine how. You can work on keeping thoughts like to yourself or any reference to our weeks together, or what we did, it might raise a few questions.”

“But what if some one asks us what we did?”

“We worked on songs, had snowball fights, make something up. Anything but the truth.”

Joe glanced at him again. “You have it all figured out, don’t you?” 

“No, I’m making it up as we go.”

“Making it up? You weren’t making it up earlier in the week, because you knew exactly what you were doing,” Joe hazard a sideways glance at him, easily noticing the expectant look on his face to continue. “You brought all the stuff, like you were expecting to do it. You knew how and what to do, even said you needed a more experienced partner. What was that supposed to mean?” 

“You may not have been experienced, but I did enjoy every minute of it.”

“There you go again with your veiled words.” Joe huffed.

The scowl on Joe’s face caused Sav to laugh. “Oh come on Joe, don’t be mad. You enjoyed it to.”

Joe turned into Sav’s long circular drive and pulled the car to a stop. “Of course I enjoyed it,” he huffed and eased the car into park. “It’s just frustrating to me because you will not give me a straight answer.”

Sav swung the car door open, but waited a moment to get out. “Stop worrying about it, it doesn’t change anything between us and what we want to continue. I’ll call you later in the week.” Not giving Joe the chance to reply, Sav quickly slide out of the car Stepping to the back of the car to retrieve his luggage from the boot. He waved bye to Joe and made his way up the cobble-stone pathway.

Joe quickly punched the electric window button for the passenger side. “Hey Rick.”

Stopping on the walkway, Sav turned around and approached the car again, leaning down, he propped his arm on the open window, expectantly looking at Joe.

“Are you ever going to tell me what I want to know?”

Smiling mischievously, Sav asked. “Tell you what?”

Joe rolled his eyes and huffed. “Don’t play coy with me, you know what.”

“Hi Joe.” The soft feminine voice floated on the cool evening breeze.

Sav twisted his head around, as Joe looked past him, smiling and waving to the pretty brunette standing on the front steps.

“Well…”

Facing him again, Sav held his eyes. “That pretty, sexy wife of mine, likes to fuck me with a strap on, something we both enjoy.”

Moments later, Sav roared with laughter, seeing the utterly blank expression on his face, those green eyes blinking faster, absorbing the words just spoken. Loudly slapping the car door, he stood straight, spinning on his heel, he strolled up the stone walkway, still laughing.

Joe found his voice again after watching Sav pull his lovely wife against him, kissing her hard. “I don't believe...wait...come back here Sav…”

“See ya Joe.” Waving bye again, Sav disappeared inside his home.

~Finis~…..or is it?


End file.
